Home: The Bonds of Family
by demonlrd66
Summary: Everyone's favorite Spirit Detective team, the odd residents of the Home, and a few other favorite YYH character! some OOC, lotsa OCs. Try it! You'll love it! DISCONTINUED
1. What's His Problem?

Risty: Hello everyone! And welcome to the first chapter of _Home: The Bonds of Family,_ I know it sounds stupid but please just try it.

Kurama: It's not that bad.

Yusuke: Duh! You're one of the main characters!

Kurama/looks around nervously/ Uh, well, It's still good.

Yusuke: Yeah right!

Risty: Excuse me. Could you not insult my story. Thanks.

Yusuke: But..

Risty/completely ignoring him/ Now here is NarratorDude.

NarratorDude: Risty owns none of the Yu Yu Hakusho characters.

Risty: Thankies! On with the story.

Kurama & Yusuke/still arguing in background/

* * *

If home is where love is, 

And love is where trust is,

Then I guess I'm homeless. -I don't remember the author

**

* * *

**

ch.1: What's His Problem? 

**Yusuke Kuwabara and Hiei had just gotten back from an excruciatingly hard mission.**

"Man that was hard." Kuwabara complained.

"Yeah, and where was Kurama?"

Koenma came in and sat at his desk to address the boys.

"You mean he never showed up? I left a message for him with his mother."

Kurama then came running into the room looking rather confused and tired.

"What's going on?" He managed to pant out.

"Hn. You're late."

"Where were you?" Yusuke was staring at Kurama with murder in his eyes.

"Um, I had to be somewhere."

"What could possibly be more important than saving the world?" Koenma popped his head from behind a stack of papers to watch for a reaction.

"I just had to be somewhere!" He then stormed out of the room.

"Wow. I've never seen Kurama angry before." Kuwabara said.

"Yeah, we'd better go apologize."

The two boys walked into the hallway and heard Kurama talking on his cell phone.

"Yeah, sorry I had to run out like that ... The others were furious ... Don't worry I'm not gonna tell anyone ... Alright, I'll be there at eight ... Se ya there."

Yusuke grabbed Kuwabara and dragged him back into Koenma's office. "Did you here that?"

"Yeah, he's been meeting someone."

"Hn. That's what was so important?"

"He promised not to tell, and they're meeting tonight!" Yusuke pointed out.

"I say we follow him and find out what's up!"

"Bakas."

"Come on! It'll be fun!" Kuwabara begged.

"I think you should all go see what he's been doing, even you, Hiei."

Hiei turned his head. "Hn. Fine."

**That night around 7:45 the three boys were hiding in the bushes in front of Kurama's house.**

"Man," Kuwabara muttered through shivering teeth. "Why do we have to wait outside?"

"Shh!" Yusuke whispered, "Here he comes."

They followed Kurama to a movie theater down the street. When they got there a voice yelled to Kurama out of the shadows.

"You're late!" The owner of the voice, a girl who looked to be about fifteen, ran up and punched him in the arm. She was wearing a weird assortment of mix-and-match clothing. A black tank top with orange flowers, a torn, denim skirt with pink flower petals sown to the hem, dark blue flip-flops showing white toenails, brown and blue finger nails, and an assortment of jelly bracelets made up her outfit.

"Who's that?" Yusuke whispered to the othersin the alley.

"I don't know, but she's really cute." Kuwabara responded.

"There are more." Hiei pointed out the other people walking toward the couple. They all greeted each other and entered the theater.

"Well, that was pointless." Hiei complained as he turned and walked away.

"I wonder if shes' single?"

"Shut up Kuwabara. Let's go."

* * *

Risty: There you have it. Chapter one. 

Hiei: That was pointless.

Risty: It gets better, promise.

Yusuke/reading papers/ Wow! You've got the next chapters ready!

Kuwabara: Yeah /leaning over Yusuke's shoulder/ And they're good!

Kurama: Told you.

NarratorDude: Please review. Once we have four reviews Risty will post the second chapter which is already sitting here on the computer.

Risty: Thank you /bows/ Please review! Flames.../looks around and mutters/ Well, I could use some new wallpaper... Flames will be okay as long they have a point. Bye Byes!


	2. Welcome to Home

Risty: I know I said I wouldn't do this until I have four reviews, but...

Kurama: You're too impatient to wait?

Risty: HEY! That's not nice... /starts sulking/

Kurama/deep sigh/ Sorry.

Yusuke: Why are you apologizing to her?

Kuwabara: Because she's a girl and he hurt her feelings.

Risty/crying in corner/

NarratorDude: This isn't going anywhere so here's the story.**

* * *

**

Yusuke and Kuwabara were standing in the park watching Kurama walk down the street. They'd been following him for two hours and Yusuke was starting to wonder how he'd let himself get into this.

FB----------------------------------------

Koenma: I want you to find out who this girl is.

Yusuke: Sorry, I'm spending the day with Kuwabara.

Kuwabara: I'll find out!

Koenma: Looks like you just had a change of plans.

END FB----------------------------------------

"Man this is boring." He complained.

"He's heading for the mansion district."

"What?" He looked up, "Why would he be going there?"

They followed Kurama up to a large house with an iron fence, four large dogs sitting in the front yard, and the sound of "Halla Back Girl" coming from out back.

"WOW!" Both boys exclaimed in unison.

"Look at this place!" Kuwabara whispered.

"Hey, he's gong out back. Come on."

There were a bunch of cars parked in the backyard and five girls were standing around washing them.

"Man this sucks."

The boys looked and saw the owner of the voice sitting on top of a Volvo S40.

"That's the girl we saw last night!" Kuwabara whispered fiercely. They were crouched behind a bush in the driveway watching.

Another girl looked up from washing the tires of a Dodge Dakota and shook her head at the girl in the bed of the truck. She had long, blackpigtails that fell below her waist and she was dancing and signing along to the radio.

_Few times we been around that track, _

_So it ain't just gonna happen like that,_

'_Cause I ain't no halla back girl,_

_Ain't no halla back,_

"Yo twinkle toes!" The girl scrubbing tires yelled, "Less dancing, more washing!"

"Hm." She stuck her tongue out and began washing the bed of the truck.

"Well, guess you didn't need me after all." Kurama began turning around to leave.

"Oh no you don't!" The girl jumped down from the roof of the car and grabbed his arm. "You take this one. I need something to eat."

"Look! Look!" Two boys came running out of the garage with a big box.

"My Super Soakers!" The girl quickly climbed back on top of the car. "I'm captain of Team 1!"

"I'm captain of Team 2!" The girl in the bed of the truck announced. "And I call Maddie!"

The girl who had been washing tires stood up and grabbed a big squirt gun with a built in shield.

"I call the two boys hiding behind that bush!" The first girl called.

"What?" Kurama turned and looked as Kuwabara and Yusuke came out of hiding. "Yusuke! Kuwabara! You followed me?"

"Well..."

"Who are you anyway?" Yusuke yelled.

"OH! Where are my manners?" The girl on the Volvo crossed one leg over the other, held her arms straight out, and bent at the waist in a rather comical attempt at a bow. "I am Risty Ryokin, and I would like to welcome you to the Home."

* * *

Risty/still crying/ Huh? It's over already?

Kuwabara: What's the Home?

Yusuke: And who's the girl?

Kurama/trying to control laughter/

Yusuke: What are you laughing at?

Risty: What/leans over Kurama's shoulder and shakes head/ I knew I shouldn't have let Hiei into the wine cabinet.

Yusuke: WHAT/runs over and bursts out laughing/

Risty: Well, anyway. /stiffles laughter/ Please review so I can get the next chapter up!

Hiei/comes out of back room/

Everyone else/breaks into laughter/

Hiei: What?

Risty: Later peoples/falls into fit of uncrontolable laughter/

NarratorDude: I'll let you think about how this ends on your own.


	3. Risty

Risty: Hi everyone/deep sigh/ I got my first flame.

Yusuke: Where's Hiei?

Risty: Trying to burn the picture.

Kurama: What do you mean 'trying'?

Risty: I mean 'Trying to burn the laminated copy of the picture while I'm holding the real one in my hand.' trying.

Kuwabara: O.o Uh.

Risty: Don't worry about it. For those of you who don't know what the picture was we will now explain.

Kurama: Risty gave Hiei the keys to a wind cabinet.

Yusuke: Hiei then went into the wine cabinet.

Kuwabara/still confused/

NarratorDude: Two hours later Risty went into the room with the wine cabinet.

Kurama: And found Hiei drunk, wearing a pink dress, doing the Macarena.

Risty: I then took a picture of him and I'm going to use it as balckmail. /digs frantically through pockets/ NO!

Yusuke: What now.

Risty: I lost the picture!

NarratorDude: And that is bad why?

Risty:You people don't understand me. Anyway, this is sort of a flashback, kinda chapter. I will be adding them every once and a while. They should help explain some of the wacky relashionships later on. Okay? Here it is.

* * *

Are you sure _I'm_ wierd? Maybe I'm normal and the rest of you are wierd.

* * *

ch.3: Risty

It was the middle of July; almost every kid in the city was at the park playing. All but one girl. She sat on a swing in torn jeans, a black shirt, and stared down at her bare feet. Her long, golden brown hair covered her face. A young boy was playing with some flowers not far away. He brushed the dirt out of his red hair and walked over to the girl.

"Hi." He said quietly.

The girl just looked up and, for a minute, her pale, blue eyes met his bright green ones before she went back to hiding behind her hair.

"What's your name?" The boy asked. "My name Minimino Suichi." He looked at her expectantly, and she glanced up at him again.

"I don't know." She whispered. "I have a name, but I'm not supposed to use it." He turned his head to the side.

"So do I." It was now the girl's turn to wait for answers. "I'll tell you mine if you'll tell me yours."

"I don't like my name. It's too long." He stared at her for a moment. "My name is... You can just call me Risty."

"Hi, "you can just call me Risty" my name's Kurama."

"But you said." He gently shook his head.

"That's just what my mother calls me." Kurama looked around. "Where's your mother?"

"She died."

"Oh. Well, where's your father?"

"He left."

"Well, who takes care of you?"

"No one. I live with my sister, but, she doesn't take care of me."

"Oh." The two eight year olds stayed quiet for a while until Risty finally decided to ask.

"Can I show you something?"

"What?"

"It's a surprise. Please?"

"Where is it?" She just pointed at a building a few blocks away. "There? My mother told me to stay here."

"Oh. Okay then. I gotta go."

"Go where?"

"There." Risty pointed at the building again.

"Hold on." Kurama ran over to a woman sitting on a near by bench, spoke quickly with her, and ran back. "Mother says I have to be here at noon."

"You told her!"

"No! I said I was going _somewhere_ I didn't say _where._"

"Oh. Sorry. I... I have a quick temper."

"Don't worry." The two children started walking towards the building.

"Will you tell me why you have two names?" Risty asked.

"Only if you tell me why you don't like your name." She thought it over for a minute, and gave in.

"You tell me going there, I'll tell you coming back."

"Deal." So, they continued walking, and Kurama told Risty all about his name and his mother and his second name. He spoke more quietly in the building though it was completely deserted, and when they reached the roof, he stopped talking all together.

"Wow." He whispered. They were on the roof of a building with a view of the entire city. The area above them was covered with a clear tarp that allowed the sunshine through, but would stop the rain. A radio was set up in one corner with five speakers and a microphone attached to it.

"I like to sing." Risty explained. The most amazing part of the area was one of the walls surrounding the stairway. In red paint, in large letters, RISTY was written on the wall. The "y" reached all the way underneath the name, the "t" had black angel wings, the "r" had two cat ears, and a halo was hanging from the "i".

"I was hoping," Risty whispered, "That some day I'd have friends, and we could put all our names up here. Each of painting our own names."

"You painted that?"

"Yeah. I'll explain later."

"Can you see people from up here?"

"Yeah, and you can throw rocks at them, and they never know where they came from." So, the two of them sat at the edge of the building and watched people walking by.

* * *

Yusuke: By far the stupidest chapter.

Rsity: Well excuse me Mr. Perfect.

Yusuke: Yes. I am perfect.

Kurama: You sound almost like Koenma.

Yusuke: AH! No! I don't want to sound like pacifier breath.

Risty: This is fun. Okay. Review. NarratorDude? Will you finish this? I have to go work on the next chapter. /leaves/

NarratorDude/muttering/ Sure, fine, just run off. /talking/ Please review. Flames are fine. She seems to be doing well after the last one, but... There are still a few places on her wall that could use some new wallpaper.

Kurama: You really ramble on, don't you?

NarratorDude: Hm? Oh. Sorry. Good-bye everyone. I have to track down a certain annoying demon and atempt to steal a picture from him.

Kuwabra: She always sticks you with the hard jobs.

NarratorDude: Yeah. /sigh/


	4. So, What's Their Deal?

Risty: You like me! You really like me!

Kurama: I think Hiei's coming.

Risty: Oops. He's still mad, huh?

Yusuke: That's an understatement.

Hiei/runs into room/

Risty: Gotta go/runs away/

Hiei/runs after/

NarratorDude/sigh/ Here's Chapter 4.

* * *

I think I'm weird. –Anu

* * *

Chapter 4: So, What's Their Deal?

Last Time:

"Who are you anyway?" Yusuke yelled.

"OH! Where are my manners?" The girl on the Volvo crossed one leg over the other, held her arms straight out, and bent at the waist in a rather comical attempt at a bow. "I am Risty Ryokin, and I would like to welcome you to the Home."

This Time:

"The "home" of what?" Yusuke asked.

"You mean the home _for _what." The pigtailed girl corrected.

"It's the Home for Abandoned and Abused Demons and Psychics." Risty answered. "You can understand the need to shorten it."

"Discretion is very important in this kind of situation." Maddie added.

"Uh." Kuwabara started scratching his head. "So, you're all psychics?"

"Or demons!" The pigtailed girl interjected.

"Or half-bloods." Risty whispered. "Hey!" Her head shot up as a blast from the hose hit her.

"Stop feeling sorry for yourself!" The girl yelled. "We've all got problems and this isn't a time for you to throw a pity party!"

"Yes." Kurama added. "Don't you have cars to wash?" The hose was aimed at him.

"Don't you me _we_, Kurama?"

"Uh... Actually..."

"We should just be happy he didn't blow us off to study for the finals." Risty said sharply, jumping down from the car. "For that we'd like to leave you with a special parting gift! Rogue! Show him what he's won!" She added in a game show host tone.

"Alright." A girl about Risty's height, with black hair and blue bangs picked up the bucket of soapy water and dumped it over Kurama's head.

"Hey!"

"Well, we couldn't let you leave dry." Rogue then went over to the hose to rinse out the bucket.

"That isn't a good reason."

"Get over it cry baby."

"Rogue! Be nice!" Risty scolded. "At least we finally know why he's been running off lately."

"Hey! In my defense I didn't get a choice!"

"Have we been completely forgotten?" Kuwabara asked.

Kurama sighed deeply and walked toward the two boys. "Come on. We'd better go before they come up with another brilliant plan."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Risty yelled after them. "'We'd better go before they come up with another brilliant plan.' My plans are brilliant." She muttered.

"We know Ris." The girl with pigtails said, jumping down from the truck.

"Thanks Li. Now let's get this cleaned up. It's Memorial Day weekend for Pete's sake! I know I don't wanna get grounded again."

"Not with your sister's temper." Li-Li started rinsing the last of the soap off the truck.

"RISTY!" A voice suddenly yelled from the house.

"Too late." Li-Li finished.

**Meanwhile with Kurama, Yusuke, and Kuwabara.**

"So what was that about?" Yusuke asked.

"Risty and Rogue are old friends of mine. The others sort of showed up looking for a place to stay."

"Is Risty single?" Kuwabara grinned.

"One, she would kill you if you asked, and two, what about Yukina?"

"You're right! I am completely committed to Yukina, no matter how hot your friends are." Yusuke just shook his head.

"So, what's with the Home?"

"Risty convinced her sister to turn the house into a sort of orphanage for demons and psychics whose families throw them out or abuse them." He chuckled slightly. "They've even got a vampire."

"Vampire?" Yusuke asked skeptically, "Like, 'I want to suck your blood' vampire?"

"Yeah, except Ris sort of found a way to get him off of biting people." He laughed again. "They break him into a blood bank once a month."

"A vampire in a blood bank." Yusuke shook his head. "What will they think of next?"

"It works pretty well, he gets a bag or two to last him through the month, and no one ever notices the blood goes missing."

"Next you're gonna tell me he goes to school."

"Yeah."

"Anything else you'd like to share?"

"It's a little complicated."

"Please. Go on." Yusuke said sarcastically.

"No! Please don't, my head's spinning already." Kuwabara objected.

Kurama began chuckling again. "Most people feel that way at first. If you get to know them you sort of get used to weird things."

"What do you mean?"

"Psychics, demons, half-bloods, a vampire, overprotective brothers, short tempers, animals that shouldn't even be in this realm, and a computer system with a personality. Mix all that together and you've got the basic construction of Home." Kurama then turned to head for his house.

"Wait." Yusuke called. Kurama stopped and looked at him expectantly. After exchanging words with Kuwabara Yusuke asked. "Any way we could become a part of this little family?"

"Family." Kurama laughed. "That's the perfect word to describe this. The bonds of family." He started laughing again. "Of course. I'll call them tonight and see if we meet somewhere this weekend." With that he walked into his apartment, and the other two headed to their houses.

Yusuke and Kuwabara split up farther down the street and each headed toward their respective house. Yusuke stopped in front of his house and then continued on to the arcade. It was the Friday before a three day weekend, he knew his mother wouldn't be home, and even if she was, she would probably be too drunk to know he was even home.

"Why cant' she be a little more mother-like?" He wondered aloud. "Just once, I'd

like to go home and hear 'Hi Yusuke, how was your day?' That would be awesome."

Kuwabara walked into his apartment and his sister wasn't there.

"Figures." He fed Eikichi, changed his clothes, and left to find something else to do for the day.

* * *

NarratorDude: Hiei is still trying to kill Risty, and the boys are making bets on whether or not she'll live. So I'll just finish this. 'What'll happen when the boys get to know the others better?' I don't know. Never mind that stuff. Come back later for the next exciting installment in _Home: The Bonds of Family_ to find out if it gets better.

Risty/runs panting into room/ Hey! It's good now! The next couple chapters get a little more, um, unusual.

Hiei: Give me that picture/runs into room/

Risty: If you don't like the story, please feel free to flame me. Just make it productive please. Later/runs away/

Hiei: Hn. /follows/

NarratorDude: Review please. Good-bye.


	5. Rogue

Risty/hiding in trashcan/ Is the coast clear? Okay. /pops out of trashcan/ Hiei finally forgave me for the picture. I gave him the picture but/holds up envelope/ I still have the negatives, but /holds up paper/ he'll kill me when he hears this. Hey Kurama!

Kurama: What?

Risty/climbs out of trashcan/ Will you read this/hands him paper/ I gotta, go study for my, Social Studies finals.

Kurama: Okay.

Risty/leaves/

Kurama: Well/reads/ 'Tsume-Hiei Lover brought up a good point.' She did? 'A quick note to all of my fans who are Hiei fans. Hiei will not be coming back into the story until chapter 9. Chapters 6-11 are already typed and waiting so I can tell you, it will be chapter 9. Please continue to read the story so you will know what is going on by chapter 9 and also because so few people are reviewing I' Risty. 'Hope you will not hold it against me.' That was long.

Hiei: What do you mean I'm not coming in until chapter 9?

Kurama: It's Risty's fault.

Hiei/really angry/

Kurama: Gotta go. /leaves/

NarratorDude: Hears the chapter.

* * *

Wait a second. You mean 'we' right? You planning on going there alone? – Cliff Fittir, _Star Ocean: Till the End of Time

* * *

_Chapter 5: Rogue 

Two children were playing at an old park in the woods. They were the only two people around.

"So, in short. When I turn ten, I'm running away." The young red headed boy finished.

"But, Kurama, where are you running away to?" The young girl asked.

"I told you. I'm going to the Makai."

"I'm going with." Kurama turned and stared at her. "Don't. Where else would a demon take his son?"

"I don't know Ris. Dairy Queen?" The two of them started laughing. Kurama then stopped and started trying to climb up the slide.

"You're gonna fall and hurt yourself." Risty yelled.

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are, and I'm just gonna laugh." Just then he slipped and slipped down the slide. Risty broke out laughing. "Told you." She then ran over and went up in three, quick steps.

"Show-off."

"Thanks." She slid down the slide and hit his arm. "I have to come anyway. Who knows what would happen if you went by yourself."

"I'm glad you care." Kurama rubbed his arm, wincing.

"Yeah. Imagine what would happen if I didn't care." Just then a girl came running trough the trees with a McDonald's bag and a stick. She tripped over Kurama and crouched down as a man came running after her.

"Stop! Thief!"

"I didn't do anything!" The girl yelled.

"What?" Kurama stared at her confused.

"You speak English?" Risty crouched next to the girl and began speaking English while the two boys exchanged confused glances.

"Yes." The girl answered timidly.

"What's with the old guy?"

"I paid him. Honest."

"With what?" The girl pulled out a couple of American dollar bills.

"Oh. I see. What are you doing here?"

"My mother and aunt left me here when they flew home with my father."

"What's your name?"

"My mother called me a rogue."

"What'd your father call you?"

"That's between us." She snapped. "If you must call me something Rogue will do. That's what I am anyway."

"Alright." She turned back to the boys. "She paid you in American money. Take it to the bank. Her mother left her here. She needs a place to stay."

"She can't stay with me. My mother's still sick."

"Oh." Risty turned back to Rogue. "You can stay with me if you like."

"Really?"

"Of course."

"Thank you." She bowed to the man from the McDonald's. "Arigatougozaimas."

"So you do speak Japanese."

"Just a little. My father taught me before we left Georgia." She was speaking in English again, before turning to Kurama and reverting to Japanese. "Konnichiwa. Watashi wa Rogue to iimas. Onamaewa?" Kurama stood still for a minute a little taken aback.

"Um. Watashi wa Kurama to iimas."

"How much do you know?" Risty asked.

"Um. Just greetings, and names."

"Well, we'll just have to teach you then. Right Kurama?"

"Yeah. Why did your mother leave you?" Risty quickly translated.

"Promise not to freak out?"

"Please. We're both weird. Anything you do won't make a difference."

"Okay." Rogue broke the stick to the size of a sword hilt and concentrated on it. It then burst into a green blade. (like Kuwabara's spirit sword)

"Woah. That's a good reason to leave your kid." Kurama commented. "She definitely needs a place to stay."

"Yeah. Rogue, you're staying with me. We have plenty of extra space, and you definitely can't stay on the streets."

"You're sure? You're not freaked out?"

"No way! I'm sure Kurama and I are worse."

The three kids started walking towards the mansion district and Risty started teaching Rogue Japanese. She also translated everything Kurama said into English for her. Soon the three of them came to a huge mansion.  
"Wow." Rogue breathed. Risty just laughed.

"Welcome home."

* * *

Risty: Thanks for reading and I hope you'll continue to put up with this little stuff. It's not necessary to read it, but it might help later.

NarratorDude: Please review.


	6. Introductions

Risty: Here's your chapter.

Darn Republican's and their tasty mints. – Robin and Alex

Chapter 6: Introductions

Last Time:

"Wait." Yusuke called. Kurama stopped and looked at him expectantly. After exchanging words with Kuwabara Yusuke asked. "Any way we could become a part of this little family?"

"Family." Kurama laughed. "That's the perfect word to describe this. The bonds of family." He started laughing again. "Of course. I'll call them tonight and see if we meet somewhere this weekend." With that he walked into his apartment, and the other two headed to their houses.

This Time:

Kurama hung up the phone and looked around for a change of clothes. _That went well._ He thought bitterly.

Phone Call

Risty: Hello?

Kurama: Ris? This is Kurama.

Risty: Oh! What's up?

Kurama: You know those guys that showed up earlier? Any chance of us getting together with them?

Risty: What! 'Us' as in _all_ of us?

Kurama: Yeah. They'd like to join our quote 'family'.

Risty: Oh yeah sure. Let's let a bunch of strangers hang out with us.

Kurama: Please Ris. If it doesn't work out you can just give them a mind wipe.

Risty: Fine. But, if anything goes wrong, it's on your head.

Kurama: Deal.

Risty: We'll meet on the roof at six for dinner.

Kurama: See you tomorrow.

Risty: Yeah. Tomorrow.

END CALL

He shook his head. This was going to be very interesting. He changed his shirt and fell asleep almost immediately. Tomorrow could wait; tonight he needed to get rid of some stress.

**The next afternoon.**

"What is taking so long?" Yusuke started pacing in Kuwabara's living room.

"Relax Yusuke. We have some time."

"I just don't feel like being late. I'm meeting Keiko later tonight."

Kurama's head shot up. "When?"

"Not until like nine. Why?"

"Well, these things have a tendency to run on for a while."

"Oh." The boys stayed silent until Kuwabara came running out of his room trying to button his shirt.

"Sorry I'm late guys."

"Don't worry about it Kuwabara. Let's just go before we're all late."

"Yeah, hate to tick off the weird girl." Kurama shot him a look like a dagger.

"Don't get caught saying things like that." He warned. "Some of the others aren't very forgiving."

"Oh."

The boys arrived at an old abandoned building around 5:45. Kurama led them up a long staircase onto the roof. As the three of them walked around the walls to the other side of the roof, they passed a wall covered with graffiti.

"Names." Kuwabara observed.

"Yeah."

"Hey! Kurama, this one's yours!"

"No way." Yusuke walked over and inspected the name in bold, red letters, outlined in rose-vines. "KURAMA."

"And this one's 'RISTY' and 'LI-LI' and here's 'ROGUE' and 'MADDIE' and…"

"We get it." Kurama interrupted. "We're all on there. Even Dante. Now can we move on?"

Just then, the sound of a guitar and drums started up accompanied by a harmonica. As Yusuke and Kuwabara started towards the music, someone started singing.

_Do I stress you out?_

_My sweater is on backwards and inside out,_

_And you say, How appropriate._

_I don't dissect everything today, _

_I don't mean to pick you apart you see but I,_

_Can't help it._

_And there I go jumping before the gunshot has gone off,_

_Slap me with a splintered ruler._

_And you would knock me to the floor if I wasn't there already,_

_If only I could hunt the hunter._

_And all I really want._

"Took you long enough." Risty muttered.

"Why'd you stop?"

"What were you singing?" Kuwabara and Yusuke asked together. Risty just giggled.

"It was _All I Really Want _by Alanis Moresette, and I stopped because we have to eat sometime today."

"What are we doing anyway?" Rogue had started putting her guitar away.

"Well, the kids are with Grandma and Grandpa. It's Saturday, so Arwen won't be back 'til about midnight, if she comes back at all. I don't really feel like cooking, so I was thinking we could go out for sushi."

"Yeah!" Kuwabara and Yusuke yelled at the same time that Kurama yelled, "No!"

"Shouldn't we take care of introductions first?" The boy at the drums asked.

"Oh yeah! You've been slipping lately Ris. I am Li-Li but you may simply call me Li (pronounced Lee) or LL. I personally prefer Li." She pointed to the drum boy. "This is…"

"Her brother Ryu. Nice to meet you. I'm the oldest here so come to me with any questions."

"Yeah right."

"Shut up Dante. Li and I are Chinese. Our mother was a demon."

"Yeah. Kurama probably told you about me already. I'm Dante. The one and only vampire of Home. We don't get along to well, eh Kuramy?"

"Shut up will you? You'll have to excuse him. He doesn't really live with us, he just sort of stays for weeks at a time." The girl chuckled and shook her head. "I'm Madeline Betoux, French if you care to know. Just call me Maddie."

"Or Mads. She loves that one."

"Shut up Bri. I'm trying to get Ris to stop that, I don't need the new guys calling me that too."

"Yeah, yeah. Brianna, call me Bri (pronounced bree, like the French cheese) or BB. Nigerian." She added. "My mother always said, 'No matter where you go there will always be a Nigerian, even at the KKK university, a Nigerian will be the first person to sign up.' She took it from some guy she saw on Comedy Central."

"Oh."

"My turn." The girl with black hair and blue bangs announced. "You can call me Rogue. I'm from Georgia, the States, you know? I was the second to show up here. Well, third if you count Kurama."

"Guess that leaves me." The last boy walked over to the group and put an arm around Risty. "I'm Tien Ryokin. Risty's twin brother. We're most recently from Los Angeles. California. The U.S." The last one sparked recognition in the new guys' eyes. "And Risty is obsessed with fish."

"You're no better." Kurama added.

"Well, at least I have some control!"

Risty: There you have it. The guys can't be here right now, so, please review and come back later for more. Bye-byes!


	7. My fishy!

Risty: sigh. No reviews.

Kurama: You did the 'sigh' thing again.

Risty: Does that mean you don't like me? or that no one bothered to read the last chapter?

NarratorDude: Butfor you who do read this,

Kurama: And because she's just plain stubborn.

NarraorDude: That too. She will continue to update.

Risty: So there. /sticks tongue out/ Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

Fall out a window and discover the meaning of life.

* * *

Chapter 7: My Fishy! 

Risty turned off the water in the shower and leaned on the faucet. She was still thinking about dinner. "Risty! Hurry up! I still need to get a shower you know!" Someone yelled from the hall.

"Use another one!"

"They all have lines!" Risty shook her head slowly. "Well let me get dressed first!"

She got dressed and walked out to find Li-Li camped out in front of the door with her shower stuff and pajamas.

"I left the radio on for you."

"Thanks." She quickly jumped into the room before someone else could come down the hall. There were only four bathrooms with working showers in Home. If you wanted one you either had to run fast, or to get in line before someone else did.

"Hey Rogue. You're still out here?"

"Yeah. You're brother takes the longest shower of any boy here." She banged on the door. "Save some hot water for the rest of us!"

"Well, I'm going to bed."

"Yeah, tonight was crazy."

"You can say that again. Hey, if he takes too long Li's in the shower upstairs, I don't think anyone else is up there yet."

"I'll just stay here."

"Okay. Night!" She headed up the stairs toward her room.

"'Night!" Rogue yelled after her.

Risty plopped down on her bed and found a blank page in her diary. "Where to start?"

_Dear Diary,_

_Today was so hectic I can't even begin to describe it. I guess I should just start at the beginning. Kurama brought his two friends up to the roof, and everything went fine as far as intros go…_

"Guess that leaves me." The last boy walked over to the group and put an arm around Risty. "I'm Tien Ryokin. Risty's twin brother. We're most recently from Los Angeles. California. The U.S." The last one sparked recognition in the new guys' eyes. "And Risty is obsessed with fish."

"You're no better." Kurama added.

"Well, at least I have some control!"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Risty replied indignity.

"People can't even eat a tuna sandwich around you!"

"Well, I'm trying" She yelled. "Now I don't think we were properly introduced to you two."

"Oh. I'm Yusuke Urameshi. This is…"

"I am the great Kazuma Kuwabara. You may call me Kuwabara."

"Good for you. Now are we going to eat or what?"

_I guess it wasn't as bad as it could have been. Getting there was same old, same old. But by the way things went when we got there, Yusuke and Kuwabara might think we're a little weird. Anyway, we got there around 6:30 and as soon as we walked in the door…_

"Hello sweetheart!" The woman ran from behind the counter and hugged Li-Li. "It's been a while hasn't it? Look at you Ryu! You never come visit me anymore!"

"We've been a little busy lately. Oh! These are two of Kurama's friends, Yusuke and Kuwabara." Li-Li turned and pointed out each boy by name.

"Oh it's just wonderful to meet you! You can just call me Auntie."

"My family used to own this place." Li-Li explained. "Before Mom went back to the Makai, and Dad…" She broke off and started looking down at her feet.

"Dad wasn't exactly pleased by the fact we took after Mom." Ryu finished. "Auntie took over the restaurant, and she offered to take us in. But by then we had moved into the Home and…"

"And that's all she wrote." Auntie finished. "Now let me show to a table."

_So, dinner hasn't even started and we're already blubbering about our past lives. Typical. Dinner was normal by our standards. We got a big table by the arcade, our usual spot. We go out for sushi at every major event. So, we're sitting at the table…_

Brianna was sitting between Yusuke and Kurama trying to remember how to use chopsticks. Li-Li and Ryu were explaining to Kuwabara the difference between Chinese and Japanese, Tien and Dante were listening to the conversations, and Risty and Maddie were looking around the room for the food.

"Here fishy, fishy, fishy. Here fishy." Risty kept whispering.

_And then came the conversations. Man, was that weird. But I guess it's nothing to them. Just trying to get to know you better stuff…_

"So," Yusuke put another spicy shrimp roll into his mouth. "Why were you singing on the roof of an abandoned building?" He looked at Risty but she and Maddie were eating from the same tray and neither wanted to eat less than the other. "Um."

"We're sort of what you'd call a cover band." Rogue answered.

"Yeah. We're well known too." Risty threw a piece of tuna into her mouth. "We play at school fundraisers, local benefits, all kinds of places."

"Oh. So, what kind of stuff do you play?"

"Depends on the mood." Brianna adjusted her grip on her chopsticks, dropped a piece, and resolved to eat it with her hands. "If someone had a bad day we'll play rock, like, Metallica or Linkin Park or maybe even 3 Doors Down or Green Day or..." She gasped. "Papa Roach."

"Yeah, nothing like good old _Getting Away With Murder_ after a hard day at school." Tien yawned at checked his watch. "Man, it's seven thirty already."

_Of course, you know things can't stay simple. Mads and I love fish. Neither of us would give up a piece to anyone. So you can imagine what happened when we only had one piece left…_

Maddie and Risty both reached for the last spicy tuna roll at the same time, and sat with their chopsticks touching and glared at each other.

"You know tuna's my favorite."

"Too bad." Maddie held her chopsticks like pincers and she and Risty started snapping at each other saying "My fishy" repeatedly. Kurama shook his head and pretended not to know them. Rogue laughed for a minute then turned to Kurama.

"Give me your cell phone."

"Why?"

"Just give me your cell phone." Kurama reluctantly handed it over. Rogue immediately flipped it open and started recording the event. A few minutes later Risty's hand shot out and she shoved the last piece into her mouth.

"NO!" Maddie dropped her hand and stared in disbelief. "You ate the last piece."

"We have more." Tien motioned to the rest of the trays on the table.

"It's the principal of the thing Tien. You don't just steal the prize in the middle of a fight, do you?" As Tien opened his mouth, she yelled. "NO! You don't."

"That was classic." Rogue and Kurama were looking at the footage on his cell phone camera.

_So, we spent the rest of the night in the arcade. That is until Yusuke ran out around 9:30 yelling about meeting some girl named Keiko. Hm. Who cares. It was fun. Well, I had better get some sleep. We have practice tomorrow._

_Later,_

_Risty_

Risty placed her diary back under her bed and quickly fell asleep.

* * *

Risty: Ta dah!

Yusuke: 'Ta dah' what?

Risty: Finished another chapter.

Kurama: You like flashbacks.

Risty: Shut up.

NarratorDude: Hm.

Kuwabara: Hm.

Risty: 'Hm' what?

Kuwabara: Man this tuna sandwich is good.

Risty: Tuna/attacks Kuwabara for sandwich/

NarratorDude: Two chapters left.

Kurama: Oh, yes. Chapter 9, right?

Hiei: That's what she said.

Kurama: I think I have the copies of the chapter. /reaches into bag/ Here we go. /pulls out papers/

Hiei: Yep, that's it.

NarratorDude, Kurama, & Hiei/start reading/

Risty: Aha/steals sandwich/ Review! Please! Bye/runs/


	8. We're Not Freaks

I know these are really close together, but I'm really impatient.

* * *

Risty/dancing/ You like me, you like me, you really, really like me.

Kurama: If you couldn't tell, she got some good reviews.

Risty: Yep! And just because this one was so sweet, NarratorDude, would you?

NarratorDude: Here we go.

sakurasango: She is not going to steal your fish, (you're too far away) but thank you for the comment on the diary entry. We weren't sure if that would work out very well. Because you were so nice we would like to present you with, Ta dah/pulls out box/ This commemorative (unused) shoebox filled with cookies.

Risty: Thankies also to SpontaneousCombustion for reviewing. I have a quick question and if I don't ask now I'll forget by the end. What genre should this story be? I have it as General because I can't think of anything else. Any suggestions? Please?

Kurama: Just get on with the story.

Risty: Sigh, alright, please answer my question. Here's the chapter.

Kurama: You said 'sigh'!

* * *

Caring about your family is sanity, and being that sane, can drive you nuts. 

– Adam Sandler in _Spanglish

* * *

_

Chapter 8: We're Not Freaks

The three kids closed the nursery door behind them.

"Aren't they just adorable?" One girl asked in a southern accent.

"Yeah. Until they wake you up at three in the morning because they're hungry." The boy shook his head and looked at his red hair. "I think I need a hair cut."

"Of course you do. I really don't mind when they cry. I get up a three anyway." The second girl stopped. "Listen."

Risty, Rogue, and Kurama knelt next to a closed door down the hall from the nursery. Inside they could hear raised voices.

"She has to go. I don't want her bringing those freaks around my children."

"She's your sister, Arwen, you can't throw her out." A man's voice added.

"Then we throw out those freaks she calls friends." Arwen yelled.

"Quiet dear. It's okay. You have to remember, she will leave if you tell her friends to. She's your sister. Do you really want to do that to her?"

"I kept my promise to mother. I kept her safe, got her away from my father, brought her here so her father couldn't find her."

"That's the only reason you raised her?"

"Of course. She's a little half-breed. We don't even share the same father. We aren't family."

"Come on." Kurama placed a hand on Risty's arm and the three of them snuck down the hall to Rogue's room.

"We're leaving soon anyway, Ris. Then she'll realize how stupid she's being." Rogue whispered. "Your birthday's next week. Right, Kurama?"

"Well," He started. Risty head shot around.

"Well, what?"

"I can't go."

"What!" The two girls stared at him in disbelief.

"My mother's been sick, and she's getting worse. I can't leave her now."

"I understand." Risty moved over to comfort her friend. "I'll stay too."

"Me three." Rogue came over and sat in the little group.

"Really?"

"Yeah," Risty raised her hand to punch him and stopped. "What are friends for?"

"Besides to guilt you into doing things you don't want to do."

"And then to laugh at you when you do it and fail." Kurama added bitterly.

"Oh!" Risty covered a smile. "And to dump cold water over your head at midnight because there's a full moon and you should see it."

The three kids then sat on the floor in Rogue's room laughing, not knowing their lives were about to change.

* * *

Risty: I like the way that one ended. 

Kurama: Yes, very mysterious.

Kuwabara: Not to mention confusing.

Risty: Sorry, I had a little trouble with the wording.

Yusuke: Yeah, she spent fifteen minutes typing the last line, over and over and over and over and /continues/

Risty/with Yusuke still in background/ Thank you for putting up with my stupid background stories. The next chapter picks up three days after Chapter 7, AKA Tuesday.

NarratorDude: Review! NOW!

Yusuke: You seem a little PO'd.

NarratorDude: I just realized my only purpose in life is to help this girl write stories, WITHOUT GETTING PAID!

Risty: Build me a bridge and get over it. If it weren't for me, you wouldn't even exist. Now get me a soda.

NarratorDude/deep sigh/ Alright.

Risty: Sigh. What am I going to do with him?

Kurama: You just said 'sigh' again.

Risty: For all you Hiei fans, he is coming back into the story.

Hiei fans: Yeah! You're the best! We love you Risty! You are the best writer ever.

Kuwabara: You'd better stop day dreaming.

Yusuke: Yeah, you've got another chapter to write.

Risty: Nuh uh! I already wrote it.

NarratorDude: Get on with it!

Risty: Aren't you supposed to be getting me a soda? Bye people! Review please and I'm still accepting flames, though I haven't gotten any in a while. So, please don't mess up my good luck streak.


	9. Music Brings Peace to Lost Souls

Risty: Here it is. Chapter 9, and we would like to welcome back, Hiei!

Hiei: Took you long enough.

Risty: Chill, because you know what/starts dancing/ School's over, school's over, yeah, yeah, school's over.

Hiei: Is that why all your friends went to the pool without you?

Risty: Hey! I'm broke! I spent all my money at the arcade playing _Time Crisis II_.

Yusuke: Yeah arcades!

Risty & Yusuke/dancing/ Go arcades, go arcades, they rule, they rule.

NarratorDude: I need a new job. Please enjoy the story.

* * *

It's an Easter egg hunt. - Katie

* * *

Chapter 9: Music Brings Peace to Lost Souls (or something) 

"Come on! You have five minutes before I'm leaving!" The red headed boy stood at the foot of the stairs yelling.

"Hold on. Some of us aren't morning people, you know." A tall boy wearing black pants, a black shirt, and a black cape with the collar pulled up to his chin walked down the stairs carrying a book bag. "Never should've agreed to go to school with you people." Dante stood next to Kurama twirling the gold stud in his right ear.

"Well, it's almost over." Rogue and Risty came down the stairs together. Rogue was wearing a school uniform and Risty was wearing jeans and a black T-shirt, mouthing the words to some song on her iPod.

_Hush little baby don't say a word,_

_Never mind that noise you heard,_

_It's just the beast under your bed,_

_In your closet, in your head. _

At this point, she passed them heading for the kitchen and the words became audible.

_Exit light, End of night,_

_Grain of sand._

_Exit light, End of night,_

_Take my hand,_

_Off to Never-Never land._

"She will never wear a uniform." Kurama shook his head.

"And I'm glad of it." Maddie was the last person to come rushing down the stairs. "She looks better in a uniform than I do."

"Is that all you can think about?" Tien grabbed a Pop-Tart from his sister and walked out the door.

"I was gonna eat that!" She yelled after him. She threw a Pop-Tart to everyone else before readjusting her earphones and following her brother mumbling:

_This shit is bananas,_

_B-A-N-A-N-A-S_

_This shit is bananas,_

_B-A-N-A-N-A-S_

"She listens to that thing way to much." Ryu threw Li-Li and Rogue their bags and followed the others.

"You got it for her, Ry (pronounced like Li, and See, and Bee)." Kurama grabbed Dante and yelled for Brianna and Maddie.

"I'm coming. Keep your pants on." Brianna and Maddie walked out of the kitchen eating oatmeal bars.

"Let's go." All of the teens were walking to school together listening to Risty mumble words to random songs on her iPod.

"Let the rest of us listen." Rogue yelled over the music.

"Sure." Risty pulled out her earphones and the others could hear the opening music for _Redneck Woman _by Gretchen Wilson.

"OH! I love this song!" Maddie started jumping up and down.

"This is so not you." Brianna laughed. The girls all started singing:

_Well I ain't never been the Barbie doll type _

_No I can't swig that sweet champagne,_

_I rather drink beer all night _

_In a tavern, or in Hokey Tonk_

_Or on a 4 wheel drive tailgate_

_I've got pictures on my wall…_ "Hey!" Tien snatched it and clicked next. 

"You know I hate that song. Now this is good."

_Tired of being what you want me to be,_

_Feeling so faithless, _

_Lost under the surface,_

_I don't know what you're expecting of me, _

_Put under the pressure _

_of walking in your shoes,_

_(Caught in the undertow _

_Just caught in the undertow)_

_Every step that I take is another mistake to you._

_I've become so numb,_

_I can't feel you there…_

"Next." Maddie snatched the iPod back and clicked next. "I like this one."

_Chain, Chain, Chain,_

_Chain, Chain, Chain,_

_Chain, Chain, Chain,_

_Chain of fools._

_For five long years,_

_I thought you were my man,_

_But I found out love, I'm just a link in your chain,_

_You got me where you want me, _

_I ain't nothing but your fool, _

_You're treating me mean…_

"I personally like this song." Risty took it back and found a new song.

_Cut my life into pieces,_

_This is my last resort,_

_Suffocation, No breathing don't give a…_

"I like that one." She snapped.

"We all know you're suicidal Ris. Even without the stupid music." Brianna started flipping through the songs.

"Hey!"

"Let's see. Aw, here we go."

_Wish I may, wish I might,_

_Have this I wish tonight,_

_Are you satisfied?_

_Dig for gold, dig for fame,_

_You dig to make your name,_

_Are you…_

"Enough Metallica for the day." Ryu stopped the song and veered off toward the other side of the building. "Sorry guys. You may be my friends, but I can't be seen with you around here."

**After last period.**

"Man I hate Health class." Risty complained. "I am never having kids."

"Oh I know." Rogue put her arm on her friend's shoulder for support. "That was horrible."

"What was?" The girls jumped and turned around to find Kurama, Maddie, and Tien staring at them.

"Health class." Risty spat. "And you shouldn't sneak up on people like that."

"Well we'll leave you alone now." Maddie grabbed Tien by the arm and pulled him away.

"That was weird." Rogue stared at the retreating couple. "I think they're hiding something."

"Hn. Who are they?" A voice asked.

"Hiei? What are you doing here?" Kurama looked startled to see him. "This is my school."

"I know you." Risty moved around Kurama to stare at the fire and ice demon. "You were the guy who organized the theft of those artifacts in Enma's vault. You took the Shadow Sword. Right?"

"Hn. You're that annoying little girl who insisted we take you with us."

"Which you didn't."

"Kurama, Koenma needs you." He glanced at the girls, "Now."

"Well, we're going with." Rogue interjected.

"Did you not hear him? 'Koenma' needs him." Risty whispered.

"Oh, why does Koenma need you?"

"Well…"

"He's one of Koenma's Spirit Detectives. Right Kurama?"

"Well, yeah."

"Why didn't anyone tell me?"

"I thought you knew." She shrugged. "So are we going to see pacifier breath or what?

"Uh," Hiei looked a little taken aback by the last comment. "What did you call him?"

"I'm sorry, should I say it slower? 'Pacifier breath.' Better?" Hiei started fuming.

"Relax. Both of you.Let's just go."

* * *

Risty: There you have it Hiei fans. He's finally back in the story. 

Hiei: About time.

Kuwabara: I don't know, I liked the story better without the shrimp.

Risty: Uh oh.

NarratorDude: This won't end well.

Kurama: No way.

Hiei: Do you have a death wish?

Risty: Actually, you can't kill him.

Hiei: Hn. Why not?

Risty: This is family friendly commentary. No killing.

Hiei: Fine. /looks around and grabs Eikichi/ Do you want me to kidnapped your cat?

Kuwabara/glances around nervously/ Just try it shorty.

Hiei: Is that your final answer?

Kuwabara: No! Please don't hurt him. /falls to knees/ I'll do anything.

Hiei: Anything?

Risty: I don't like that smile.

Yusuke: This won't end well.

Risty: Well, before this gets brutal. Can anyone name all the songs in the chapter? Huh? Can ya? Can ya?

NarratorDude: Can you even name all the songs in the chapter?

Risty: Oh course I can! I even know the authors.

Kurama: Sure.

Risty: I can! Review peoples! I gotta set these two straight.

NarratorDude: Good-bye. Now start naming.


	10. Madeline Betoux

Risty: Yeah!

Kurama: What?

Risty: I don't know but last chapter, I got a soda/pulls out soda/ Thank you sakurasango-san!

NarratorDude: So who got it?

Risty: Got what?

NarratorDude: The contest! Who got it right?

Risty: Oh! Well, sakurasango-san got three, Numb, Hallaback Girl, and Redneck Woman, and bookworm0492-san got Redneck Woman.

Kurama: You do understand you named that one, right?

Risty: Yep, but that means they bothered to read all the stupid stuff.

NarratorDude: Anything else before we all sit around eating donuts?

Risty: Yes! In a review of a previous chapter sakurasango-san brought up a few points. 1: I write these things almost three chapters in advance so I can update quickly and 2: I've been developing these OCs for about two years so I've had plenty of time to work on their personalities and backgrounds

NarratorDude: I'm really hungry.

Risty: Silence! It is summer so things will be a lot more hectic as far as updating is conserned. I apologize in advance for any long waits between chapters. I'll be stuck sharing the computer with my brother and cousin all summer. For updates on where I am with things, I'll try to keep updating my profile if I don't get to write the chapters.

NarratorDude: Now enough rambling!

Hiei: Or I'll sick my dragon on you.

Risty: Meep. /hides in corner/

NarratorDude: Does anyone know what this should be classified as? We're sick and tired of 'General' please include it in your review.

Kurama: The chapter.

* * *

Just because you can't see it doesn't mean it can't kill you. – Alone in the Dark

* * *

Chapter 10: Madeline Betoux 

Last Time:

"We're leaving soon anyway, Ris. Then she'll realize how stupid she's being." Rogue whispered. "Your birthday's next week. Right, Kurama?"

"Well," He started. Risty head shot around.

"Well, what?"

"I can't go."

"What!" The two girls stared at him in disbelief.

"My mother's been sick, and she's getting worse. I can't leave her now."

"I understand." Risty moved over to comfort her friend. "I'll stay too."

"Me three." Rogue came over and sat in the little group.

This Time:

"So what are we gonna do now?" The nine-year-old girl looked at her two friends.

"What do you mean?" Another girl was swinging on the only swing that wasn't broken or rusted.

"I mean," Rogue stood up and started pacing. "What are we going to do when Arwen throws us out?"

"You aren't going anywhere." Risty stopped her swing. "I won't let her throw you out. We'll just have to hang out around the house less."

"And how," The red haired boy came down the slide and stopped Rogue's pacing. "Do you plan on keeping her in the house?"

"I," She held her head up. "I don't know exactly. But, but I will find a way." She started tearing up. "I promise I will not let her throw you out Rogue."

"Hey," Kurama walked towards her. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to…" He was interrupted by a girl running through the trees.

"S'il vous plaît, vous avez besoin de m'aider! Vous ne parlez pas le français?" The girl cleared her throat. "I'm sorry. I keep forgetting where I am. You have to help me. My family left me here, and I keep feeling this presence following me."

"What is it?" Rogue glanced nervously around the clearing.

"I don't know." She started crying; "I feel things all the time. And, I know what people are thinking. Like, I knew my parents were planning on leaving me three days ago."

"So you have no idea what's going on?" Risty looked skeptically at the girl. She had long, dirty blond hair, and beautiful hazel eyes. "Never mind. What kind of things do you feel?"

"Well," The girl started pacing. "I, I feel things that are, unnatural. That's how I found this place. I felt the three of you while I was walking down the street, and then I felt an ominous presence and I started running and…" She stopped and started at Kurama. "You! You're the one I sensed!"

"Kurama? Don't worry, he's a good guy." Risty tried hard not to laugh at the strange girl. _She's our age._ She slowly realized.

"It's not the boy, Kurama, himself. I sense something, else, something inside him. Like those creatures that hide under your bed. I believe they're, demons?" She squeaked out the last word like you would the name of the person who killed your entire family, and then you were forced to go through the rest of your life knowing they could be right behind you and when you finally run into them, you squeak their name because you're too scared to say it out loud for fear that you would have to realize it wasn't just a bad dream.

"He's not bad." Risty emphasized each word. "He's just, Kurama."

"But the presence."

"That's just Youko." Rogue relaxed after learning the 'ominous presence' was Kurama. "He's not hurting anyone."

"Oh." She looked down, embarrassed. "Oh! I'm so sorry! My name is Madeline Betoux. I'm French."

"I sort of got that when you ran into the clearing speaking French." Risty muttered rudely.

"Be nice." Kurama scolded and turned to Madeline. "Do you mind if we just call you Maddie?"

"Hm? Oh, no. That's what everyone at home calls me."

"Why did your family leave you here?" Rogue could obviously sympathize with being abandoned by your family.

"Well, it was because of what I told you about earlier."

"Did anyone want you around?"

"No, my parents fought because Dad said I wasn't his, and my brother hated that I was different. So, one day they just decided to go on vacation and leave me. They could say something happened to me while we were gone and no one would know any better."

"That's sad." Risty finally sympathized with the girl. "So, you have no where to stay?" Maddie slowly shook her head. "Well, you will just stay with us."

"Ris, you know how Arwen will react."

"Not necessarily, maybe we can find a way to use this to our advantage, you just do exactly what I tell you." And with that, Risty unfolded her plan.

**At the house.**

"Risty," The woman began. "I am not taking in any more of these freaks."

"But Ar, her entire family abandoned herin a foreign country. Do you really want to throw her out?"

"Oh you poor thing!" Arwen rushed over to Maddie's side. "They really left you here?"

"Oh yes." Maddie put on a heavy French accent and made a big show of stumbling over her words. "My father denied me as… as his, so my mother, she…she, disliked me for being… a, how you say, 'freak.' My older brother, he did not like me, … I was the um, 'special' one. He was mad that our… parents, our parents argued because of me. He was happy to… to… to leave me." She then started crying.

"Oh, oh dearie, I would have to a cold hearted person to throw you out." Arwen then started crying with Maddie and telling her everything would be fine, never noticing that Maddie wasn't shedding a single tear. "Oh, Rogue, sweetie, I couldn't throw you out either, you not having any family, and Kurama," She turned her head and smiled at the boy. "Your mother's still sick, I couldn't throw you out. This place is like a second home to you." She then took both of the children in her arms and cried her heart out.

**While settling Maddie into her room.**

"That was amazing! How did you come up with something like that?" Maddie was tucking the pink sheets onto her bed and staring at Risty with a mix of awe and gratitude.

"Don't say that too much." Kurama laughed. Rogue threw a pillow on the bed.

"Yeah, it'll all go to her head." The four kids laughed like they hadn't laughed in days.

"This place is turning into a boarding home." Rogue announced.

"No, not a boarding home, but not an orphanage either." Risty mused.

"It's just a home." Kurama decided. "The only home most of us have."

"I'm sure," Maddie started. "Your mother will get better. If you really care about her, somehow, she'll pull through."

"Thanks Maddie."

"That's it!" Risty yelled.

"What's it?" Rogue sat down on Maddie's bed.

"We need to call this place something. I mean, buildings are like ships, it's bad luck not to name them."

"I never knew that."

"Well you can't know everything, Kurama. We'll name it the Home for Abandoned Psychics."

"Some of us aren't psychics. You know, like you and me?"

"Oh. Well how about the Home for Abandoned Demons and Psychics."

"But," Maddie pointed out. "What if someone isn't abandoned. What if they run away, because of, say abuse?"

"Of course, because why else would someone want to run away from a perfectly nice home?" Rogue started. "Unless they were ungrateful, but they wouldn't be looking for a new place to live."

"Alright, alright. By the power vested in me by the people of this room, I name this building, The Home for Abandoned and Abused Demons and Psychics. But for convinience, and to lower suspicion, we shall simply call it, the Home."

And with that the Home received its name, and it was opened to any who were thrown from their families, or forced to go, because of things they could not control.

* * *

Risty: There you have it. Chapter 10. 

Kurama: I like it.

Risty: Thank you. NarratorDude, would you do the honors?

NarratorDude: I never knew these were 'honors'. Please review. Come back for the next chapter to find out what Koenma wants with Kurama, and why Rogue and Risty went with. Also coming soon, Kurama, Risty, Rogue, and Maddie's first drink, and then, how Brianna came to Home. I feel like a stinking infomercial. And remember kids; never take candy from clowns.

Risty: Later!


	11. Cliffies Can Be Predictable

Risty: Okay, I got 2 genre Humors so that will be a side one. I'll think about the main for a little while, okay? But right now I'm thinkingI agree with Drama.

* * *

If ignorance is bliss, why aren't more people happy? - Anonymous

* * *

Chapter 11: Cliffies Can Be Predictable 

Last Time:

"Kurama, Koenma needs you." He glanced at the girls, "Now."

"Well, we're going with." Rogue interjected.

"Did you not hear him? 'Koenma' needs him." Risty whispered.

"Oh, why does Koenma need you?"

"Well…"

"He's one of Koenma's Spirit Detectives. Right Kurama?"

"Well, yeah."

"Why didn't anyone tell me?"

"I thought you knew." She shrugged. "So are we going to see pacifier breath or what?"

This Time:

Kuwabara and Yusuke were sitting in Koenma's office while he shuffled through some papers.

"Well," He started, "Since Kurama and Hiei still aren't here I'll start awhile. We have learned of an assassin who has joined a small group of thieves from the Makai. Normally, this wouldn't be an issue, but since they have invaded Ningenkai and plan to kill all of the world's leaders in an attempt to turn it into an extension of Makai that they will rule. Well, you have to stop them."

"We found 'im, Koenma sir." Botan came into the room with some files. "We've sorted through all the aliases and finally come up with an identity." She handed him the files.

"Wonderful Botan. I have decide this will be too hard for you four to do alone, being the brilliant, amazing person I am, I decided to track down onethe best assassins ever to help you with this case."

"You think we need _help_?" Yusuke asked indignantly.

"Yes, you will find that dealing with assassins takes more thought than muscle, and I'm not sure you have enough of that."

"Muscle?" Kuwabara looked confused.

"No, thought, you don't think enough, you don't have enough brain power." He opened the file and scanned it. "We need to find a Ri-" He was cut off by the door opening.

**With the Others.**

Hiei and Kurama walked down the hall to Koenma's office watching the two girls. Risty and Rogue were literally racing down the hall. They took turns setting finish lines and then raced to them, set another one and raced to it until they reached the doors to Koenma's office.

"Let's go." Kurama muttered as he pushed the door open to hear Koenma say:

"...you don't have enough brain power. We need to find a Ri-" He stopped and looked at the people in the door. "You're late." He scolded, he opened his mouth to continue but he had seen Risty and closed it. "You."

"Me?"

"Yes," He stood up and looked from her to the file. "You're, you're..." She just held a finger to her lips.

"Shh. It's a surprise."

* * *

Risty: Ta dah! A cliffy. 

Kurama: We're not stupid, we know what a cliffy is.

Kuwabara: So that's what a cliffy is.

Yusuke: I thought that was a called a cliffhanger.

Kurama: -.-U I stand corrected.

Risty: Actually you're sitting, so you _sit_ corrected.

All: -.-U

NarratorDude: Please excuse the over use of sweatdrops in this commentary.

Kurama: At least Risty isn't saying 'sigh' anymore.

Risty: Sigh, yeah. I've been trying to cut back.

Kurama: NO/runs away/

NarratorDude: That was random.

Yusuke: Yeah, it was.

Risty: All righty then, review! Please! Now! If you're still reading this and you haven't reviewed, Why? You aren't moving fast enough! Go, Go, Go!

NarratorDude: Please forgive her. /bows/

Risty: You are so nice NarratorDude. You may go on vacation for the week.

NarratorDude: Thank you/runs away/

Risty: Review.


	12. STACEYFI

Risty: Here it is ladies and germs, chapter 12 of the newly dubbed, dramatic comedy.

Kurama: You're really grasping for straws here.

Risty: Shut up. I'm sorry if the cliffy was as predictable as I thought it was. I thought giving you the first two letters of the name, and then the reaction. Sigh.

Kurama: You did it again!

Risty: Well, here's chapter 12, and no the title is not staceyfi.

* * *

Virginia! - Robin

* * *

Chapter 12: S.T.A.C.E.Y.F.I. (Secrets That Actually Can Eat You From Inside) 

Last Time:

"You."

"Me?"

"Yes," He stood up and looked from her to the file. "You're, you're..." She just held a finger to her lips.

"Shh. It's a surprise."

This Time:

"What are you talking about?" Kurama asked.

"Nothing." Risty smiled sweetly at him and moved into the room. "Please continue."

"Well, I'll talk to you four later. First," Koenma looked at Risty, "I need to talk to you, alone."

"But." Rogue protested.

"Don't worry." Risty waved her friend on. "I'll catch up." Soon Risty and Koenma were the only two in the room.

"Risty, it's been awhile."

"Yes, it has." She slumped into a chair. "Honestly, I'm surprised you didn't find me first."

"Were you the one who..."

"Yeah, but I did have help." She gazed at the door. "I can understand why you'd give him the option to join you."

"How did you...?"

"I know a lot. Though, I'm still having a little trouble trying to figure out what you saw in Yusuke."

"It's buried in there pretty far." Koenma laughed. "It took me a while to notice it, too."

"Then why risk it?"

"The way he died." He stared off into space. "It was the most self-lish act I'd seen in a while, since of course..."

"Yeah. I understand."

"That was completely out of character for you at the time. What made you...?"

Risty looked around sadly. "Guilt. He was the first person I could trust, I had to do it." Her head snapped up and she dared to ask, for the first time in over seventeen years. "Do you know anything about him?"

"Yes." She looked at him expectantly. "But first, you must do something for me."

"You want me to help them. I know you do. And I will, but you have to tell me first."

"Why is this so important to you?"

"I told you. He was my first," Risty swallowed. "Friend. I need to know he's okay. That after I... That he..." She swallowed hard. _No,_ She thought, _I swore I'd never cry after... Maybe, I should tell someone. One secret's enough. Right?_

"Fine." Koenma reached into the pile of papers on his desk. "Let's see." He pulled out a thin, water-stained file and handed it to Risty. "Here. All we know about him after the 'incident'."

"Koenma, do you know anything about a Tien Ryokin?" Yet another question she dreaded asking, but if not now, when would she get another chance to ask?

"Your brother?" Koenma had never been more confused. Well, almost never. "What do you need to know about him?"

"No, Tien Ryokin Sr., our father."

"Oh, of course. I'm sorry Risty. We've never had much more than a profile on him." Risty's eyes shined.

"May I see it?"

"What good will it do? There's nothing important. Or, do you...?"

"Yes."

"Even after all he's done?"

"I've, never had a father. Or even someone I could consider my father. Grandpa, he doesn't do 'father' stuff, and I don't see Legolas that much. Ian's the only older male influence I've had."

"And he's nowhere close to fatherly."

"Uh-uh." She shook her head slowly. "He doesn't even know when my birthday is." Koenma slowly nodded and pulled a file out of a locked cabinet in his desk.

"Here," He handed it to Risty. "Quickly, before someone comes in."

Risty looked over the file.

Name: Tien Ryokin,

Age: Unknown,

D.O.B.: April 17,

Height: about 6' 4",

Weight: Unknown. Underneath all that was a small collection of pictures. Risty traced her finger lightly over one of them before looking at the rest.

**In the hall.**

"What would he need to talk to her about?" Yusuke paced back and forth in the hall.

"I don't know, Urameshi, but you pacing is only making me dizzy."

"Why wouldn't she let me stay?" Rogue wondered out loud. "She never keeps secrets from me."

"If it helps," Kurama started. "She didn't let me stay either."

"Yeah, well she tells me a lot of things she doesn't tell you."

"Like what?"

"If I told you, they wouldn't be secrets. Though, I really think she should talk about some of them."

"Like what?" Kuwabara asked.

"Hn. Why do you need to know about the girl's life?" Hiei asked.

"Well," Rogue ignored him. "One thing she would want people to know is..."

**With Risty.**

Risty looked at the last picture. It showed her father with two, small children. "Who are they?" She frowned.

"Who?" Koenma looked at the picture. "I think that's you and your brother."

Risty gasped and dug in her pocket. "Here." She pulled out a wallet and flipped to a picture, it was the same as the one in the folder. "Grandma gave this to me. It was so I would know my father's face, and know that he loved me once."

"Why did you really want to see that?" Koenma asked after putting the file away.

"Because," She grinned wickedly, "Now I'll know something about him when I kill him."

**Hall.**

"What!" Kuwabara looked shocked beyond belief. "She wants to kill her father?"

"Hm. Typical Risty." Kurama smirked. "I thought she didn't hold grudges."

"Well, I don't think this is a grudge. This is more like revenge." Rogue explained.

"Well, that would make sense after what he did." A shadow fell across Kurama's face. "I still can't believe it."

"What did her dad do to deserve death?" Yusuke asked, perplexed.

"Well," Rogue looked down. "I think it's better for Ris to tell you that."

"Tell them what?" Risty was standing in the open doorway staring at the five teens.

"Um, nothing." Rogue fumbled for an excuse, and resolved to run and hide behind Kurama.

"Hehe." Risty lightly chuckled. "Come on, we've gotta go save the world, again."

"What do you mean 'again'?" Yusuke asked.

"Never mind, let's just go already." Risty started down the hall.

"No, really, what did you mean?" The lead spirit detective insisted.

"If I explain it to you while we go, will you shut up?" He nodded vigorously. "Alright then, let's go."

* * *

Risty: I decided to try something different. 

Kurama: What?

Risty: I'm going to put Risty's explanation toYusuke in a flashback chapter.

Yusuke: It is really weird to hear to talk about yourself in the third person.

Risty: That's the thing; me and my character aren't the same person.

Yusuke: You're not?

Risty: No/shakes head/ The name's the same, but that's about it.

Kuwabara: That rhymed.

Risty: Shut up. This is a lot harder without NarratorDude; I wish he'd come back from vacation.

/phone rings/

Risty/answers it/ Hello?

NarratorDude/on phone/ No way! You are not guilting me into coming back from Bermuda early!

Risty: That would just be mean! I mean, making you come back just because this is the hardest job ever and you're the only one who can do it well. That's just horrible!

NarratorDude: I'm glad we agree. /hangs up/

Risty: Hello? How rude. /hangs up/ I can't believe he thinks I'm trying to guilt him into something.

Kurama: But, you are.

Risty: Good-bye everyone.


	13. Unsung Heroes

Risty: Sorry if that one came up a little fast. I told you, this isn't as easy without NarratorDude nagging me.

Rogue: How's it going?

Kurama: What are you doing here?

Rogue: I heard NarratorDude was in Burmuda so I decided to come help.

Risty: Yeah! You're the bestest!

Kuwabara: What's this story again?

Risty: A Humorous Drama.

Kuwabara: Isn't that an oxymoron?

Yusuke: No, you're an oxymoron.

Risty: No, you're just a moron.

Rogue: Male intelligence is an oxymoron.

Risty: Be nice. Thank you sakurasango-san for your endless flow of nice and constructive reviews. Here is /digs through pockets/ Twelve cents, dryer lint, and a coupon for a lifetime supply of free soda.

Kurama: That was a little random.

Risty: Why's that?

Kurama: Because your swimming suit doen't have pockets.

Risty: Fine! I stole all the stuff out of Rogue's pocket, ya hppy now?

Kurama/opens mouth/

Risty: Good! Here's chapter 13, a flash back chap.

* * *

Even the smallest person can change the course of the future. - Galadriel, _The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring_

* * *

Chapter 13: Unsung Heroes 

"We've gotten word of another group of demons who claim to have found a way into Ningenkai. Koenma-sama has supposedly been informed of the situation yet nothing seems to be getting done. Has the great Koenma-sama abandoned the humans to this horrible fate or..." Risty turned off the radio.

"Once again, this has been a threat for almost two days now and Koenma's 'amazing spirit detective' hasn't done shit about it."

"If it's that horrible Ris, why don't you do something about it?" Kurama pulled a moldy cabbage out of the fridge. "When was last time someone went on this drawer?"

"Hm?" Rogue popped her head out of a cabinet. "Oh, it smelled bad in there." Maddie broke out laughing. "You three are so, hilarious." She started laughing so hard she couldn't continue cleaning.

"Yeah," Risty giggled. "I can see that. Oh! Look! Corona Light. Let's pop open a few bottles."

"We're ten. We can't drink that." Kurama snatched the bottle from her. "Besides, it's flat."

"Exactly."

Rogue gasped. "No one would no the difference. They'd just think we poured down the drain."

"Exactly."

"Well, I'm game." Maddie had stopped laughing and grabbed and bottle from the fridge. "Come on Kurry, scared?"

"No, and would you stop calling me Kurry? It sounds like a friggen food." The red head grabbed a bottle opener from the drawer.

"That's because it _is_ a food." Risty handed him a bottle. They popped open one for each of them. "Bottoms up."

Kurama took a small sip and spit it right back out. Risty drank it like a soda, made a disgusted face, and forced herself to swallow. "Blah." Maddie took a small sip, swallowed, and gagged. Rogue drank half the bottle at once, ran to the sink, and spit it out. "That stuff's horrible."

"Maybe that's why Ar adds a lime to hers." Risty looked painfully at the rest of the bottle and poured it down the drain.

"Or, it might be because it expired six months ago." The young man passed Risty his bottle.

"Shut up smarty pants." Rogue turned the radio back on. "I'm glad you managed to connect us to the Makai broadcast system Ris."

"I didn't know they even had a broadcast system."

"It has been over ten years since you've been there bitch."

"Would you stop calling me bitch!"

"That was a good movie." Risty sat down next to the radio. "Especially if it gives someone a chance to call you a bitch."

"Yeah," Maddie walked over to Kurama and started drawing circles in the air. "Expasially since it makes his face turn three different shades of red."

The boy in question turned even redder.

"Shush, listen."

"We have gotten a report that the demon gang had indeed found a portal to Nigenkai. They say Koenma-sama must agree to their requests or they will go through the portal. So far, nothing has been heard from Koenma-sama himself, but reports of his spirit detective have been proven false. It was simply an apparition looking for a cheap inn. It has been almost three days since the first threat of an attack from this group and still nothing has been done about it. It seems Koenma-sama is just too busy with..."

"Too busy to protect the humans. Makes sense." The young French girl leaned against the table.

"Kurama was right. We should do something about this." Risty looked expenctantly at the fox spirit. "Well?"

"I meant, well, you didn't have to drag me into it."

"I think we should go." Rogue perked up. "We could be heroes. The young saviors of Ningenkai."

"If Koenma-sama found out."

"What is it with you and being polite bitch? We just won't let him find out."

"Stop calling me bitch. But then you wouldn't be able to be a hero."

"I would be an unknown hero. Like Spiderman."

"Who?" Kurama and Maddie asked unanimously.

"I guess that's just an American thing."

"I know who Spiderman is." Risty said. "I don't know how I know but, he's a man with spider like powers, and the head of this magazine thing put him out to be a bad guy, when really he was helping everyone and saving lives."

"Exactly. No one will have to know we're heroes. We'll just take whatever they throw at us and we'll be the only ones who know."

"Oui! Bien sûr! C'est parfait! (Yes! Of course! It's perfect!)"

"What she said. Well Kuramey?"

"Let's go. As long as we don't have a celebratory drink when we get back."

"Don't worry, if we do, I'll make sure we get smoothies."

So the three children left the kitchen a mess, the radio on, and went into the Makai.

**Later.**

The four children crept through the bushes near the portal.

"There." Risty whispered. "How are we gonna sneak through unnoticed?"

"Didn't you bring anything Ris?" Kurama asked quietly.

"Oh!" Risty dug through her bag and pulled out four, black cloaks. "They'll cover the human scent."

"And they won't see us as well in the dark." Rogue grabbed hers and quickly put it on.

"No, they won't see our faces and we can say Koenma sent us to hear their demands. Then,"

"We take them by surprise." Kurama finished.

"Exactly. Let's go."

They put on their cloaks and walked purposfully towards the demons' camp. "Who's there?" A voice called.

Risty cleared her throat. "We were sent by Koenma-sama. What are your demands?"

"Hah." A huge demon came out of the tent. "I am the leader of this group. But you, you aren't from Koenma, are you? Four small, pathetic, little creatures like you? Ha!"

Risty pulled out her sword, quickly killed the first demon, and stood with the moonlight shining off the blade. "Now do you believe me?"

"Hah. You've got spunk, Ilike that. What a waste that you work for that little brat. But now for business. I want my own piece of land to rule, how I want, without anyone telling mewhat's right and wrong."

"That's a tall order from someone in your position." Kurama stepped up nest to Risty. "Are you sure you want to push that much so soon? We don't even know if you can even follow out your threats."

"Silence. I wasn't speaking to you was Irunt?"

"Kurama, don'tget yourself in trouble." Risty quickly whispered. "I can handle this." He nodded and stepped backwith the others."

"Hahah.So you're in charge huh? What do you say to my demands?"

"Hm. I have nothing to say butthis. I warn you, don't messwith Ningenkai, do what you will here, but stay away from that place. Agreed?"

"Hah. You aren't in a position to be making those kind of demands little one."

"Is that your final answer?"

"Hah. Yes, Iwill do as I wish, when I wish."

"Then you shall die."The other three then started attacking the demons and soon they were the only four on the field.

"That was awsome!" Rogueyelled. Risty was laughing andcleaning blood off her sword.

"Yes, it was,very fun." Maddie pulled off her hood. "Whatdid you think Kurry?"

"It was a well needed stress reliever."

"I'll say."Rsity put her sword withher other one. "You didn't even get mad when Mads called you Kurry."

"Whatdid you just call me?"

"Mads."

"Ah! I hate that name!"

"Why?"

"I just do. Alright?"

"Yeah, sorry Mads."

"Risty!"

"Hahaha. Let's go home." Risty walked away laughing with Maddie yelling at her the whole way. Rogue and Kurama looked at eachother and followed them laughing.

From then on the four kids always listened to the radio and snuck into the Makai to fight demons and save Ningenkai.

* * *

**Headlines From Those Two Years**

Four Unknow Heroes Stop Invasion of Ningenkai

Unknown Vigilantes Close Portal

Ningenkai Saved By Four Cloaked Figures

Human or Demon: Saviors of Ningenkai

Do You Kow These Heroes?

Ningenkai Invasion Stopped by Cloaked Unknowns

Four Human Children Close Portal to Ningenkai

Demon Terroists Stopped by Four Cloaked Demons

Small Apparitions Replace Spirit Detective 

Makai's Most Wanted: FourProtectors of Ningenkai

Cloaked Figures Stop Another Invasion

Hostage Saved By Unknowns Has No Memory of Capture

WomanSaved by Unknowns Didn't See Faces

* * *

Kurama: Wow. You really got indepth there. 

Risty: I wanted to let the readers know this wasn't a one time save kinda thing. They did this for almost TWO YEARS.

Yusuke: When's NarratorDude coming back?

Kuwabara: Yeah, your talking annoys me.

Risty: Shut up. Please review and tell me what you think of the way I did these two chapters. If you didn't like it you may flame.

Hiei: But please don't because I don't feel like watching her cry again.

Risty/eyes water up/ The poor kid got hit with a t-ball. /crys/ Why!

Hiei: -.-u

Kurama: Please review.


	14. Not Another Cliffy!

Risty: Thank you, thank you.

Kurama: Who are you thanking?

Risty: The people that reviewed.

Kuwabara: Where'd Rogue go?

Risty: She realized how much this commentary sucked and decided to leave.

Yusuke: Tough.

Risty: Anyway. Thank you sakurasango-san! I try, I really do. Glad you like the lint! Yeah cat-like! You know why? Because /mouth moving but no sound comes out while making gestures with hands/ Isn't that cool?

Kurama: You can't say that.

Risty: Why not?

Kurama: It ruins the story so it was censored out.

Risty: Oh. Sorry. Next! Tsume-Hiei Luver-san, you really do love Hiei don't you? Well he is in this chapter, and I think he's in the following two chapters or so.

Hiei: You _think?_

Risty: Yeah, I don't get to write that far in advance anymore. I finished this one in about ten seconds before I had to go to bed.

Hiei: So that's why the ending sucks.

Risty: I was in a hurry! Sorry to do this to ya peoples but, there's a new character poping up this chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

I believe fish and humans can co-exist peacefully. - George W. Bush (sry. Not a real Bush fan)

* * *

Singing: _I hate you, you hate me._

Talking: "Let's chase Barney up a tree."

Thinking: 'You get the matches, I'll get the gas'

Minahi's voice: _We'll blow up his purple ass!

* * *

_

Chapter 14: Not Another Cliffy!

Last Time:

"Hehe." Risty lightly chuckled. "Come on, we've gotta go save the world, again."

"What do you mean 'again'?" Yusuke asked.

"Never mind, let's just go already." Risty started down the hall.

"No, really, what did you mean?" The lead spirit detective insisted.

"If I explain it to you while we go, will you shut up?" He nodded vigorously. "Alright then, let's go."

This Time:

The five teens were walking through a cave looking for the demons Koenma had told them about. It had been five hours since they left. Risty had just finished her story about their escapades as kids, frequently interrupted by Rogue and Kurama.

"So you guys snuck around behind Koenma's back to save the world?" Yusuke smiled at the back of the girl's head. "Cool."

"Yeah. I guess it is. Hey, Ris, do you still have those clippings?" Rogue asked.

"Um, yeah, I think I do."

"Risty and Rogue cut articles out of different magazines and newspapers about us." Explained Kurama.

"Yeah, it fun to see what they called us, demons, apparitions, human children, they never got it completely right."

"Yeah," Rogue edged passed her friend. "They should have just combined all of them."

"Honestly, I liked being called a vigilante. What about you, Kuramey?"

"Would you stop calling me those stupid names? I just liked watching how confused people would be when they found the marks."

"Aw, yes, Risty's mark."

"What mark?" Hiei asked.

"Oh? So you're finally interested? Yeah, I left a mark on everyone I killed. Still do."

"What kind of mark?"

Risty stopped walking and faced the wall. She raised her left hand and touched her pointer finger to the wall. A silver, six-pointed star glowed faintly on the wall. It was only two centimeters from point to point in any direction but it lit the faces of all the teens.

"That kind of mark. Why?"

Hiei stepped forward to inspect it. "I've seen that mark before."

"Well, she could've left it anywhere. You've been to the Makai a lot," Kuwabara stated. "Of course you've seen it."

"Hn. It wasn't from her, baka. It was over fourteen years ago, Risty would've been to young to leave it."

"I think we should keep going." Risty said suddenly. She looked very nervous. 'No, you can't know.' She screamed silently. "You do want to finish this right?" She turned and walked down the tunnel without waiting for an answer.

"What's with her?" Yusuke asked. Kurama just shrugged and followed. The rest were close behind him. Hiei stayed a moment to look at the mark.

"That girl, has her powers. What does this mean?" He asked the darkness. The only answer was the footsteps of the others getting farther away. "Hn. Later." He slowly continued down into the dark cavern.

**Later.**

They sat in the middle of a huge cave. The only exit was the way they had come in.

"This can't be right." Yusuke kept whispering. "There has to be something we missed."

"Forget it, Urameshi, we're never getting out of here."

Rogue watched Risty walk around the wall of the cavern. "Ris, there's nothing there. We'll just sit for a minute and think this out. Ris!"

"She can't hear you." Kurama pointed out.

"Ris and her damned meditating."

"I don't think she's" Rogue got up and stormed over to her friend. "Meditating. She'll never learn." He shook his head.

"So what's she doing?" Yusuke asked.

"Trying to find a way out."

**With Risty and Rogue.**

_If God had a face,_

_What would it look like,_

_And would you wanna see?_

_If seeing meant that you would have to believe,_

_In things like Heaven and in Jesus and the saints, _

_And all the prophets and _

Risty was softly singing and walking around the cave with her hand on the wall.

"Risty. What are you doing?"

"She's trying to find a way out!" Kurama yelled.

"By walking in circles singing Alanis Morissette songs?"

"Just watch."

Rogue walked in the circle with her friend and about half way around the room Risty stopped.

"Found it!" She called happily. "And you didn't believe me." She waited a moment. "Well look, I just found our way out."

"Who's she talking to?" Kuwabara asked. Kurama shrugged and the four boys walked over.

"Are you going to look or what?" Risty asked impatiently. Her black necklace unhooked and slowly turned into a snake-like dragon.

_Well look at that._ A soft voice floated through the cave.

"Where'd that voice come from?" Kuwabara asked.

_Right here you imbecile._ The creature leaped from Risty's shoulder and landed on the floor where it quickly transformed into a cat.

"Minahi, nice to see you again." Kurama bent over and pet the small orange creature.

_What's going on? You haven't been around lately._

"I've been busy. So how are things?"

_Not too bad. I get plenty of tuna._ Kurama raised an eyebrow at Risty.

"The little brat finally figured out how to open a can." She explained.

"What is that thing?" Kuwabara asked.

_I am not a 'thing' you moron, I am a Spirit Morph and my name is Minahi._

"Aren't you a vicious little thing." Yusuke poked Minahi with his shoe and almost got it bitten off. "Dang."

"Minahi, be nice." Risty scolded. "You too Yusuke."

"What's a Spirit Morph?" Yusuke asked.

"Well, they're a race of creatures from Sprit World. Not even Koenma is supposed to know they exist. They have the ability to turn into almost anything after they've seen it once."

_But considering our size it's normally significantly smaller._

"Yeah."

"What's his name again?"

Minahi growled at Kuwabara.

"Relax. Her name is Minahi. It's taken from the characters mina (all, everyone, everything) and hi (light)."

_So my name's roughly everything light._

"Cool. So what does she have to do with getting out of here?" Yusuke asked.

"Nothing, she just said I couldn't find a way out."

"So did you?"

"Yeah!" She walked over to the wall and began scratching dirt out of a crack in the wall. "See, a door."

They were all scraping dirt out of the wall when:

_I walk a lonely road_

_The only one that I have ever known_

_Don't know where it goes,_

Risty reached into her pocket and answered her cell phone.

"Hello?"

Phone call----------------

Voice: Ris? It's Brianna.

Risty: Bri? What are you doing on Maddie's phone?

Maddie: We have you on speakerphone.

Li-Li: Where are you? You and Rogue are late for practice.

Rogue: Hey! Ris decided to follow Kurama and I wasn't going to make her go alone!

Brianna: So where are you?

Risty: In a cave somewhere in the middle of nowhere.

Brianna: Harsh. So you aren't making it for practice?

Rogue: Probably not.

Li-Li: Ryu's gonna be really disappointed.

Risty: Don't care.

All: Bye!

End------------

Risty hung up her phone. "They're mad were not going to be at practice."

"They'll live." Kurama rubbed his hand over the stone. "How does this thing open?"

"Just give it a little push." Yusuke walked up to wall door and braced himself.

"Hold on." Risty stretched and yawned. "Maybe we should get some sleep first. We don't know what might be on the other side of that door."

_It would be very unwise for us to go charging in without being prepared. Sorry Kurama. I believe that was your line._

"Hn. They have a point." Hiei found a shelf of rock and settled down on it. "Anyone wakes me their dead."

The rest of the team found places around the cavern and quickly fell asleep.

**The next morning.**

Kurama clenched his eyes tighter. 'I don't want to get up yet.' He thought. As he lay there he slowly became aware of a weight on his chest. He opened his eyes to find a pair of pale blue ones staring at him.

"Ah!" He screamed.

* * *

Risty: There ya go. Another cliffy. Sigh. I wish it could have ended better. 

Kurama/grabs me by throat/ Would you stop saying 'sigh'!

Risty: I'm /choke/ Sorry!

Yusuke: Hey! Let the girl go!

Kuwabara: Yeah. I want to know how this story ends.

Hiei: If it ends.

Kuwabara:I at least want to know what happened to make you scream like a little girl.

Kurama: What?

Risty: Stop. /pulls out cell phone/ Or I'll call Karasu.

Kurama: You wouldn't

Risty: Try me.

Kurama/slinks into corner/

Risty: Good fox-boy. Review please! And I already apologized, so no flames for the horrible ending. L8R G8R

Kurama: You can't say that either!

Risty: n.n


	15. Untitled

Risty: Ladies and non-ladies! I'm sorry for all the cliffies alright? You should just be happy I'm updating at all. I have to go get. Um, go get...

Kurama: Milk?

Risty: Yes! I have to go get milk as soon as the store opens or no one's eating breakfast again because my parents wanted us to go to the park so we couldn't go shopping.

Yusuke: Yeah, and there weren't any baseball fields open.

Risty: Exactly! Thanks to everyone who reviewed. The next chapter will probably be another. Um/flips through notebook/ another...

Kurama: Flashback?

Risty: Yes, because in chapter, Kurama? A little help?

Kurama/sigh/ In chapter 12 reviews there were a lot of questions as to why, quote, "such a seemingly sweet girl would want to kill her father".

Risty: I will attempt to group all the reasons into one flashback chapter.

Yusuke: For now, simply enjoy the current chapter.

Hiei: And because she hasn't said it in a while. Risty does not own the YYH characters or any songs used in this fic.

* * *

A wise man once said, "I don't know, ask a woman." - a really cool t-shirt

* * *

Talking: "Before you criticize someone, walk a mile in their shoes. " 

Thinking: _This way when you criticize them,_

Minahi's voice: _You're a mile away and you have their shoes.

* * *

_

Chapter 15: Untitled

Last Time:

Kurama clenched his eyes tighter. 'I don't want to get up yet.' He thought. As he lay there he slowly became aware of a weight on his chest. He opened his eyes to find a pair of pale blue ones staring at him.

"Ah!" He screamed.

This Time:

"Ris? What are you doing?" He asked.

"He's awake!" Risty had been sitting cross-legged on Kurama's chest trying to wake him. She now climbed off of him and walked over to the others.

"Good." Yusuke said scornfully. "You could've killed him doing that."

"I don't weigh that much." She replied. "So can we open this door now?"

_Of course._ Minahi leaped onto Risty's shoulder and changed into an eight-tailed fox. Everyone's awake.

"Let's go!" Kuwabara ran up and pushed on the slab of rock. "A little help here!"

"Hold on." Risty and Rogue leaned up against the rock and began pushing with Kuwabara.

"Hn. Weaklings." Hiei then moved to help the three humans. The door swung open with a loud bang.

"Well, they know we're here." Yusuke snapped.

"Chill, Urameshi. At least we're in."

"Yes, and we are all very glad to have you." A deep voice called from the shadows.

"I'm sorry we didn't have time to clean up." A tall, skinny demon with green hair and gray skin stepped out of the shadows. "This place can become quite a pig sty."

Suddenly torches on the walls were lit and the teens could see piles of human and demon bones all around the cavern.

"Disgusting." Rogue muttered. Risty silenced her with a hand on her arm.

"Please excuse our mess." Another demon that looked exactly like the other except shorter walked into the light. "We're still cleaning up after our last guests." He smiled showing blood stained teeth.

_That monster. _

"I'd like you to meet our latest addition. The one I'm sure you're here to stop." A huge demon the size of a boulder stepped into the middle of the room. He had black skin, black eyes, and black hair. "Meet Korosu."

The demon that walked into the cavern looked more like a human than a demon. His eyes were cast down and he looked more tired and hopeless than you would expect from an assassin.

_What the,_ Risty thought_. What's up with this guy?_

"You will now fight all of us. One at a time. Are you ready?" The large demon asked.

"Bring it." Yusuke stepped forward.

* * *

Risty: No cliffy. 

Kurama: Wow. This is going up late.

Risty: I told you I had to do stuff.

Yusuke: Just get on with it.

Risty: Review please. Please! No flames either. Bye!

Wait! I just noticed something! This story has 666 words! We're all gonna die!

Kurama: Now it has more.

Risty: Oh yeah.


	16. For Father, With Love

Isn't this the perfect title for Father's Day?

* * *

Risty: 8, 9, 10! 10-notebook pages mwahaha!

Kurama: Why do you sound like the Count?

Risty: I spent 10 notebook pages writing this chapter and it's still not finished!

Everyone: O.o

Risty: Notes! NarratorDude comes back from vacation tomorrow!

Everyone: Yeah! Party!

Risty: But I will not be updating tomorrow or probably over the weekend.

Kurama: Why?

Risty: I'm getting my wisdom teeth pulled tomorrow.

Yusuke: Aren't you a little young.

Risty: No. I had all my adult teeth by 11.

Hiei: Chapter, now.

Risty: Hold on! Sakurasango-san, there's a little surprise about Korosu but you'll have to wait to find out, okay?

Hiei: Chapter?

Risty: Yes! The chapter!

* * *

Tommy's in the shower and I don't know what a Phillip's head is! - My little brother, it was sooo cute!

* * *

Talking: "I thought you were going to kill me!" 

Thinking: _With my finger?_

Ha's voice: Yes with your finger!

* * *

Chapter 16: For Father, With Love

The man looked at the sleeping children

"Wake up." He whispered. "We have to go."

"Go where?" The boy asked sleepily.

"Just get ready." He began packing clothes into a small bag.

"Sis, get up." The boy nudged the girl in the other bed. She opened her eyes slowly.

"Daddy?"

"Go back to sleep." He wrapped a cloak around his son and walked out of the room.

"Wait!" Tien Ryokin heard a small voice yell behind him. _Damn._ They had made it all the way out without running into anyone. He turned and scowled at the five-year-old girl following him.

"Go back!" He yelled.

"Huh?" The boy he was carrying looked over his father's shoulder. "Eärendil!" He cried happily.

"Tien!" She grabbed her father's leg. "Daddy, where are you going?"

"You should've stayed in bed!" The cat demon dug his claws into her shoulder and threw her to the ground. In minutes her entire right arm was soaked in blood.

"Eärendil! Sister!" The boy fought his father's grip as he was carried farther away.

"Tien." Was the last thing the girl whispered before passing out.

* * *

_What have I done? Tien looked at the sleeping figure in front of him, then at his bloodstained claws. _

"What have I done?" He asked. "Celebrian will blame herself since I didn't tell her, and Eärendil will hate me for this."

You didn't think.

"Thank you for that enlightening announcement, Ha." He muttered sarcastically. "Why did it have to be them?" He asked.

Maybe it won't be bad.

Tien felt movement under his cloak. His wings were fluttering. He wanted to fly without the need of his dragon. To fly _with_ Ha, not to rely on his flight. He couldn't do that. He needed to watch his son.

"I can't risk it. I must destroy it before it destroys him."

_Isn't that what you're doing?_ Ha thought. One thing bothers me though.

"And what, Ha, is that?"

I haven't felt 'it' since we left.

"Damn. You're right." He fought back tears. "No, not her, not my little girl. My daughter."

* * *

Eärendil awoke with two women standing over her. 

"Mother." She whispered. "I'm sorry. I tried to stop him."

"No honey." The younger of the two women whispered. "It's not your fault." She choked back tears and was led away.

"Milady." A tall, blond, muscular man walked to the bedside. "I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"The nurse said, your arm," His eyes filled with sympathy and pain. "Your arm will never fully heal. Exerting it too much will reopen the wound. You will not be able to continue your training."

"No!" She sat bolt upright. "Haldir, I'll. I'll. I... I'll use my left arm!"

"If you took too hard of a blow it would leave you vulnerable. I'm sorry."

The young girl sunk into her pillows. _This is all his fault. I will continue training, I must._

**Two years later.**

"Mother!" The seven-year-old girl ran into her mother's bedroom. It had been two years since her father had left with her brother. She had just received news that her mother had been attacked while riding in the woods. _Not her too._

"Milady." Haldir, her guard, trainer, and only friend, crossed the room to stand beside her. "I'm sorry."

"No." She breathed. She ran to her mother's side. The woman's throat had been cut and blood still flowed from the wound.

"She is dead." The doctor announced quietly.

"Out!" Eärendil yelled. "Now! All of you!" Soon she was left alone with her mother's body. She sat for a while and made a silent promise.

_I will never cry again._ She then noticed a letter on her mother's desk.

"It's addressed to me." She opened it and quickly read it. It was from her mother.

"This is his fault too." A strong hatred burned in her heart. "I will not let him go unpunished. No one can do this and get away with it. I swear I will avenge you, Mother, I will be strong. I will never cry again."

**Four months later.**

"You can't stay here." Arwen grabbed her half-sister's clothes and shoved them into a bag. "Put something on that." She took some ice and held it to her sister's eye.

"He didn't hit me that hard." She complained.

"Yes, but this is the third time this week, and it's just going to get worse."

"Why does your father hate me?"

"He says you have bad blood." She lifted the bags and headed for the door. "Eärendil,"

"No," She snapped. "From now on my name is Risty."

"Alright, _Risty,_ we have to go before the sun comes up."

So Arwen took Risty to Ningenkai, the only place no one could follow. Her twin daughters were to young to leave now. Their father would bring them as soon as he could. For now, the two sisters would be alone in a strange world.

"Ready?"

"Yeah."

**One year later.**

Risty hung from the monkey bars and yawned.

"Tired?" The redheaded boy next to her teased.

"No, Kurama." She yawned, "I'm not tired."

"Well, we should go home. And you actually go home tonight, okay?"

"What are you talking about?" She asked indignantly.

"Arwen called my house last night to ask where you were because you didn't bother to come home and the kids were hungry."

"Alright, I'll go home."

The two kids said their goodbyes and headed in two different directions.

* * *

"I have to stop this now." Tien Ryokin Sr. strapped on his sword belt. "As much as it hurts me, I must."

* * *

"Who are you?" Risty stumbled backwards as she reached for her knife. _I shouldn't have left my sword at home._

"Don't you remember me?" The stranger asked. "Has it been that long?"

"Daddy?" The hatred inside her fizzled out with the thought that her father had come back to her. She ran and hugged the man tightly, never wanting to let go.

_She forgave me._ Tien looked at his sword, then at his daughter_. If that's what I have to do._ He decided.

What if it doesn't work? Ha was hiding in the trees a few yards back.

_Silence, you know she can hear you._ "Come my dear. Let's go home." He took the girl by the hand and led her away from the woods.

* * *

"No, I'm sorry, she isn't here." Shiori Minimino said sadly into the receiver. "I know this happened yesterday Arwen. Hold on, maybe Suichi knows where she would go." 

She called for her son and handed him the phone. "No ma'am, I don't know where she would go. I told her you called looking for her yesterday and she promised to go home...Yes ma'am, I will." He handed it back to his mother.

_Ris, what happened to you?

* * *

_

"Daddy, where are we going?" The eight-year-old girl was bouncing around in sheer joy.

"You'll see soon." _I'll take her home. They can find her in the morning. _"Why don't you show me your house?"

"Um, Arwen's there though."

"I'm sure she'll be glad to see me. I am her little sister's father after all."

"Um, okay then." She perked up. "Let's go!"

* * *

_Ris, don't do anything stupid. _Kurama ran through the woods. It was the quickest way from his house to the mansion district. He knew something was wrong. Risty had honor, she would never break a promise._ What happened to you?

* * *

_

"Daddy what are you?" Risty's words were cut short by four, long, sharp claws raking down her back. She had taken her father to the edge of the driveway.

"This is for your own good." He said quietly. More to convince himself than anyone. "If I would have let you live, your fate might have been worse."

He raised his sword to finish her, but the sound of footsteps interrupted him.

_She'll bleed to death by morning._

He quickly vanished.

* * *

Kurama's sides hurt from running up the hill. In front of Risty's house. 

_She came home,_ He thought_, And now Arwen's yelling at her for being late._

He relaxed and let his pace slow. Until he saw the taller figure attack the smaller one. Arwen would never hit Risty, she'll yell and scream and ground her, but never hit her.

He began to run faster and as he got closer wings came out from underneath the older persons cloak and he quickly flew away.

"Risty." Kurama ran to his fallen friend. "We have to get you inside." He put his arms under her shoulders and carefully, but quickly, pulled her towards the house.

**Three days later.**

"You should probably go home." Arwen whispered.

"No, when she wakes up, I have to be here." The determination on Kurama's face ended any further argument.

Risty had been asleep for three days. This was the first day they could really be sure she would live. Kurama had sat by her bed the whole time and Arwen couldn't help but admire his commitment.

_No wonder the little punk likes him. Under it all they're exactly the same._ She gently tried to slip some water down her sister's mouth.

"Daddy?" She opened her eyes and carefully whispered the word. "Why?"

"Ris? Your dad isn't here. What happened?"

Risty sat up slowly and looked at the people around her. "Thanks Kuramey."

He just nodded, he'd get her for the stupid name later. "What happened?"He repeated.

"Well," Risty slowly explained the whole fiasco with her father.

"That monster. Why would he want to kill you?"

"He said something about my fate being worse than this."

"Worse than being killed by your own father?" Arwen handed her a bowel of soup. "That's ridiculous."

"I don't know. Mommy said something about it too."

"What?"

"This letter," She pulled the worn letter her mother had written her last year out of her pocket. "Mommy wrote it too me before she died."

Arwen took the letter and read it aloud. Risty's past, was finally unveiled.

* * *

Risty: Sorry for the long chapter. There was a lot to put in. 

Yusuke: And I thought my father was bad.

Hiei: Where does a happy little person like you get enough anger to create a character like this?

Risty: Here and there. Anyway! Question fro ya peoples! Because I know most of you like Kurama and Hiei better than me /sniff/ They will explain.

Kurama: We would like to know.

Hiei: Whether you would rather read.

Kurama: The chapter following chapter 15, where they fight the demons.

Hiei: Or the letter Risty's mother wrote to her.

Kurama: The story Risty,

Hiei: Not this Risty.

Risty: I just want to know which you would like to read first. If not the letter, I will try to find space for it somewhere else.

Yusuke: And if the letter, my amazing (I use that word lightly) battle with the demon guy will be chapter 18.

Kuwabara: And the rest of our fights.

Risty: Remember, I won't be updating tomorrow so this poll is open for today (6-16-05) and tomorrow (6-17-05) and maybe the weekend. (6-18-05 - 6-19-05)

Kurama: Thank you for your help in this matter.

Hiei: This brat can't think of anything on her own.

Risty: I miss NarratorDude /bursts into tears/ Review please! And answer my question! Please!

* * *

Since a lot of the names I use in this story come from hours of flipping through an English-Japanese dictionary, I would like to translate them for you now. Some of these may come in handy in the secrets of the story.

Ha - Tien Ryokin Sr.'s dragon

Name Means: Blade

Minahi - Risty's spirit morph

Name Means: Everything light

Ryokin - Last name

Name Means: fare, fee, price

Korosu - assassin aiding those stupiddemons

Name Means: murder, kill

There you go. Bye-bye!


	17. The Letter

Risty: Alright, NarratorDude is finally back, I have taken all of my pills, and now I just wait until /falls asleep/ Zzzz. Zzzz. Zzzz

NarratorDude: Her pain medicine kicks in.

Kurama: Wow. Fast acting.

NarratorDude: Not really, she took it half and hour ago.

Yusuke: And it makes her sleepy?

NarratorDude: Yep.

Kuwabara: She looks like a chipmunk.

NarratorDude: That's what the little blue pill is for.

Kuwabara: So she looks like a chipmunk?

NarratorDude: No! To lower the swelling. Jeeze. Alright. There were three reviews. Two said the letter, one said update soon. So here is the letter.

Kurama: We apologize ahead of time if you get confused. 'Tien' is Risty's father and 'Eärendil' is what Risty's name was.

NarratorDude: I think that's about it.

Hiei: Get on with it. I want to get to the violent chapter.

NarratorDude: The chapter.

* * *

Forgive me my nonsense as I also forgive the nonsense of those who think they talk sense. - Robert Frost

* * *

Chapter 17: The Letter

My dearest Eärendil,

If you are reading this it means I am gone. I had 'seen' that this would happen; yet I have done nothing to stop it. Why? I have accepted my fate. Since your father left you have probably noticed the change in me. I can't see a purpose to living without him.

There is something you must know about your family. I shall start with my side. First, Celeborn is not your grandfather. Grandma told me when I was your age and I want you to make sure that, if he were to find out, it would be from you or Grandma. My father was a human. People want to kill our family because of that. There is another secret in our family. The women in our family have been assassins. This has been our history since my grandmother's grandmother. Our name is 'Risty'. I pass this job and name to you, as my mother passed it to me, and her mother passed it to her. On your tenth birthday go to the top of Mt. Fuji in Ningenkai. There you will find Kyoshi, he has taught our family the way of the assassin for generations.

Your father's family. In case no one tells you this, your father is a demon, a cat demon to be precise. Watch yourself, your blood is mixed. There is a power on your father's side. The power to aid light, or to aid darkness. Your father's grandfather was a kind, powerful man who maintained the balance between the two. Your grandfather was corrupted by darkness. He was consumed and was killed to keep the balance. Fear of this power fills your father; he did not let the power awaken. Your brother was taken in an attempt to stop 'it' from awakening ever again. This will fail, he does not have the power, you do. Your father will come after you, even try to kill you in his mad attempt to end this.

You chose your own path, but remember, everything has a price. For this power you may need to give up the things you hold most dear. That is why your family carries the name Ryokin. No matter what you choose, I will be watching over you, always.

Forgive me for what I have done,

Mother

* * *

Yusuke: That's some deep stuff.

Risty: I love chocolate ice cream. Zzzz. Will you marry me? Zzzz. I'll bring my favorite dress. Zzzz. I love you too icee. Zzzz. Yes of course. Zzzz

Hiei: She talks in her sleep?

NarratorDude: Guess so. Review please! We want to get to 40. If we aren't there already. /wanders off/ I wonder how many reviews we have?

Kurama: That was weird.

Kuwabara: Yeah.

Botan: Of course it was weird! He wandered off aimlessly!

Yusuke: Where did you come from?

Botan: Koenma-sama needs you.

Hiei: Hn.

Kurama/points at readers/ We're sort of in the middle of something.

Botan: Huh? Oh! Sorry! I'll go wait over here.

Kurama: Just review already. /leaves/

Hiei: Read the next chapter for the somewhat violent fight against the demons.

* * *

Another name translation!

Kyoshi - trainer in the way of the assassin

Name Means: teacher

Thank you!


	18. I Hate Rhyming People

Risty: In case no one noticed I have bumped the rating up to T.

All: Why?

NarratorDude: I told her to.

All: Why?

Risty: Because there is quite a bit of swearing, and fighting. Which everyone knows can't be in K stories. And of course There are going to be 2 drunks in this story and I don't think you can alcohol in K rated storied either.

All: Oh. Huh?

Except for Hiei who said: Hn.

Risty: Never mind. Do we have 40 reviews yet? Every extra chapter it takes, the more cookies I take. Ands it already been 2 chapters.

NarratorDude: No! Not my cookies/dies/

All: O.o

Risty: Excuse the over use of 'all' I don't feel the need to express everyone's individual poinion becuase as we all know I

Hiei/evil glare/

Risty: Um, Hiei and I are the only ones who matter?

Hiei: Better. Story, now.

Risty: I'm sorry if the fight scenes aren't that good.

* * *

Me: I'm brighter than a burnt out light bulb. 

Mom: Not always

* * *

Chapter 18 : I Hate Rhyming People! 

Last Time:

"You will now fight all of us. One at a time. Are you ready?" The large demon asked.

"Bring it." Yusuke stepped forward.

This Time:

"I'm not fighting little man." The big demon laughed. "They are."

The two tan demons with green hair stepped forward.

"We will fight you first."

"You will find we are the worst."

"Great, your ugly and stupid." Yusuke muttered.

"Two on one would not be fair."

"Another member must join you there."

"I'll fight." Risty walked towards Yusuke.

"No!" He snapped. "I don't trust you. You're too unpredictable."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means I'm not fighting with you because I don't trust you. Kuwabara, get over here."

"Man Urameshi, go easy on the girl, just cause she's new..." Kuwabara walked over to the lead spirit detective.

"That has nothing to do with it! You saw how she woke Kurama; she could've killed him! And now you want to trust her to fight with us? No way." He turned and faced the demons.

"Brother this fight won't be tough."

"Fighting each other wears them down enough."

"Shut up!" Yusuke came flying at the taller demon. "I'm tired of your stupid talking!"

They quickly stepped out of the way at the last moment and came at Yusuke from each side, crushing him between them.

**After about five minutes of Yusuke making blind attacks and getting double-teamed.**

"Watch it! We've gotta work together, Urameshi! They're kicking our butts!"

"My brother and I make quite a team."

"Your partner can not hear you scream." They both fell into a fit of maniacal laughter.

"Yusuke! Listen to Kuwabara! You two have to work together!" Kurama yelled. "Couldn't you have said that?"

"He wouldn't have listened." Risty shook her head. "I don't get it."

"Alright. Kuwabara, here's the plan." They stood together and whispered for a moment before launching the same attack on them that they did on Younger Toguro to save Yukina.

"We did it." Yusuke breathed before falling flat on his face. Kuwabara placed his hands on his knees and gasped for breath.

"The next fight." The big demon announced. "Begins now. Why how noble of you to try to fight all of us by yourself."

"What?" Kuwabara looked at the huge demon.

"I am Yama no yo. You may call me Yama; I am the leader of this sad bunch of demons and the mastermind behind the plan to take over Ningenkai. By staying here into the next fight you have shown me you are either very brave, or very, very stupid."

"That's not fair!" Rogue yelled from the sidelines. "You didn't give them time to move!"

"Hn. Save your breath, he won't listen."

Yama knocked Kuwabara to the ground and picked up Yusuke. "So you want to fight too huh? Alright." He punched Yusuke hard and threw him against a rock. He picked him up again and continued this pattern. The third time Risty stepped in before he could pick Yusuke up.

"Enough. I'm not going to stand by and watch you fight a defenseless person. If you need an opponent, I will fight you."

"Hahaha! You're a very brave little girl aren't you?" He was knocked into the wall by her foot.

"Never call me a little girl." She stood and let him get up. When he did, he charged at her. She waited until he was five feet away. Then she jumped up, did a handstand with her hands on his shoulders and flipped over while pushing him down.

"Is that the best you've got?" She waited while he charged again and nimbly stepped aside. "/yawn/ I think I'm starting to get a little sleepy."

He charged again, this time slower. _He's getting tired._ She thought. _Perfect._ She jumped up and used his head as a springboard to get over him.

"You little." He charged one last time. Risty stepped aside and this time gave him a swift kick in the back with her left foot knocking him flat on his face.

"That was easy." She turned to Korosu. "Your turn."

He stepped forward and stood before the detectives, Risty, and Rogue. Instead of drawing his weapon he bowed deeply to Risty.

"It is an honor to finally meet the great Risty Ryokin. I knew it was you by watching your fighting style." He walked over to Yama's dead body and pulled a chain from his pocket.

"This is all I need." He watched light reflect off the blue-green gem.

"So that's why." They all looked at Risty. "I was wondering why you would look so depressed working for these people."

"Yes. He bought it off of my former employer."

"What is it?" Yusuke asked.

"When an assassin finishes their training," She pulled out her necklace. "A piece of their soul is turned into a gem. That's how their employer ensures their loyalty."

"The only way an assassin is able to act on their own is to keep that gem secret."

"That's why you had to kill that man." Kurama mused. "'It's personal' was the only way to be safe. To be sure we wouldn't turn on you."

"Yeah." Risty gazed at her necklace. Hanging from it was a crystal dolphin. She turned it in the light, watching it turn all the colors of the rainbow. "It's amazing how important such a small thing can be." She whispered dreamily.

"What are we still doing here?" Yusuke yelled. "That girl is an assassin and a freak. How do we know we can trust her?"

"Urameshi, go easy on her."

"Yeah, what's your problem?" Rogue shoved Yusuke back.

"Chill Rogue." Risty's face was eerily calm. "He's entitled to his opinion. I'd better go." She turned and headed for the exit of the cave.

"What the?" The whole room started shaking, rocks started falling from the ceiling, and small cracks appeared in the floor.

"Run!" Korosu yelled. Risty was standing by the door to make sure everyone got out. Kurama and Yusuke were the last two. When Kurama came towards the door a huge crack cut into his path. He jumped quickly over it, but as Yusuke jumped his foot missed the edge and he fell.

"Grab my hand!" Risty had grabbed Yusuke's wrist. Her other hand was holding onto a rock above the chasm. "Grab my hand!" She yelled again.

_What the? Why is she doing this?_ He reached up and grabbed her arm. She quickly pulled him out and into the first cavern.

"Are you two okay?" Kurama walked over to them.

"Yeah. I'm fine." Risty panted. "How about you?" She turned to Yusuke.

"Why did you save me?"

"Because I couldn't just let you fall down the hole into who-knows-where."

"But after what I said."

"I don't believe in being mean to someone because they say something. I just like to prove them wrong."

"Thanks." Yusuke extended his hand. "I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it." She clasped his hand warmly. "I'm no good at holding grudges."

* * *

Risty: End Chapter. Just as an FYI Yama no yo means 'mountain like' in Japanese and Yama means 'mountain' so I thought it would be an appropriate name for the big demon dude. 

Hiei: Hn. That was almost smart.

Risty: Shut up shorty.

Kuwabara: You tell him!

Risty: Excuse me but do you have any brain cells that work?

Kuwabara/looks dejected/ Hey.

Yusuke: Nice one.

Risty: Don't even get me started dimwit.

Yusuke: Meep.

Risty: Yes! I made someone 'meep'!

Kurama: And it only took you three insults. Darn it.

Risty: Your turn! You must make someone say... 'I hate you.'

Kurama: Bye/runs away to find people/

Risty: Review please!

NarratorDude: What's my dare?

Risty: You still need to get me more than 40 reviews!

NarratorDude/sigh/ I was hoping you'd change it.

Risty: Bye!


	19. Wanna Stay At My House?

Risty: Ah! There are too many guys in my house!

All: Hey!

Risty: Sorry! My dad, brother, and cousin. My mom goes to school so I'm stuck alone with them.

Kurama: It can't be that bad.

Risty: Shut up! I can't walk around the house for five minutes without seeing someone adjust themselves! And my cousin's boxers are always sticking out!

NarratorDude: That is just annoying.

Yusuke: Which part?

NarratorDude: Both.

Risty: And my dad farts enough, but now he hangs out with my cousin, so if you're in the same room you have to wear a gas mask it stinks so much.

Kuwabara: Oops. Excuse me.

All: O.o

Risty: See! I can't take it! And it's only thefourth week of summer! Who knows how long my cousin will be here!

Kurama: You aren't going to die.

Risty: Says who?

All/silent/

Risty: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH /continues screaming/

NarratorDude/put in earplugs/ Enjoy the chapter.

* * *

Risty singing: You're stupid.

Tien singing: **It's all about me, deal with it.**

Thinking: _Your breath smells like butt._

Sadie: **) I just don't listen. (**

Risty & Rogue singing: _I love Happy Bunny!

* * *

_

Chapter 19: Wanna Stay At My House?

Last Time:

"I don't believe in being mean to someone because they say something. I just like to prove them wrong."

"Thanks." Yusuke extended his hand. "I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it." She clasped his hand warmly. "I'm no good at holding grudges."

This Time:

**Saturday. Summer vacation. One week after the mission.**

"All right people!" Risty grabbed a black microphone with a red dragon painted on it and threw a white one to her brother. "_Somewhere I Belong_ by Linkin Park!You'd better get it right."

"Man you're strict." Tien complained.

"Well," Rogue turned on the amp and grabbed her guitar. "We have a big concert coming up."

"A thousand people. Can you believe it? This is like the biggest convention we ever been to!" Li-Li spun around happily in front of her keyboard.

"And all the proceeds go to the cancer foundation." Brianna spun her drumsticks around. "This is gonna be awesome."

"See, that's why I'm being tough. Ready Li?"

She adjusted her keyboard and yelled. "Ready!" Ristystarted swaying with the music.

When this began 

**I had nothing to say**

**And I'd get lost in the nothingness inside of me**

I was confused

**And I let it all out to find**

**That I'm not the only person with these things in mind**

Inside of me

**But all the vacancy the words revealed **

**Is the only thing that I've got left to feel**

Nothing to lose

**Just stuck hollow and alone**

**And the fault is my own **

**And the fault is my own**

Risty moved forward, and really got into dancing.

I want to heal

I want to feel 

What I thought was never real

I want to let go of the pain I've felt so long

**(Erase all the pain 'til it's gone)**

I want to heal

I want to feel 

Like I'm close to something real

I want to find something I've wanted all along

Somewhere I belong

**And I've got nothing to say**

**I can't believe I didn't' fall right down on my face**

I was confused

**Looking everywhere only to find**

**That it's not the way I had imagined it all in my mind**

So what am I

**What do I have but negativity**

'**Cause I cant' justify the **

**Way everyone is looking at me**

Nothing to lose

**Nothing to gain hollow and alone**

**And the fault is my own**

**The fault is my own**

I want to heal

I want to feel 

What I thought was never real

I want to let go of the pain I've felt so long

**(Erase all the pain 'til it's gone)**

I want to heal

I want to feel 

Like I'm close to something real

I want to find something I've wanted all along

Somewhere I belong

Risty and Tien grinned at each other.

I will never know

Myself until I do this on my own

And I will never feel anything else until my wounds are healed 

I will never be

Anything 'til I break away from me

And I will break away

I'll find myself today

I want to heal

I want to feel 

What I thought was never real

I want to let go of the pain I've felt so long

**(Erase all the pain 'til it's gone)**

I want to heal

I want to feel 

Like I'm close to something real

I want to find something I've wanted all along

Somewhere I belong

I want to heal 

I want feel like I'm 

Somewhere I belong.

"Nice." Tien gave his sister a high five.

"I love Linkin Park." Rogue sighed.

"Yeah. Definitely." Risty laughed. "You know who else I love?"

"Is it a girl?" Maddie asked.

"Yes."

"Are her initials A.M.?" Li-Li pulled out a folder of keyboard music.

"Yes."

"Is your favorite song What if God was One of Us?" Brianna grabbed her other drumsticks.

"One of them."

"Is it Alanis Morissette?" Rogue strummed a cord.

"Yes!" The girls all laughed. "Let's go! _Bitch_. Now!"

Risty picked up her microphone and started dancing.

I hate the world today  
You're so good to me I know that I can't change  
I tried to tell you but you look at me like maybe  
I'm an angel underneath; innocent and sweet  
Yesterday I cried; Must've been relief to see the softer side  
I can understand how you'd be so confused  
I don't envy you; I'm a little bit of everything  
all rolled into one  
_I'm a Bitch I'm a Lover  
I'm a child I'm a Mother  
I'm a sinner I'm a saint  
I do not feel ashamed  
I'm your hell I'm your dream  
I'm nothing in between  
you know you wouldn't want it any other way  
_So take me as I am  
This might mean you'll have to be a stronger man  
Rest assured that when I start to make you nervous  
I'm going to extremes; Tomorrow I will change  
And today won't mean a thing  
_I'm a Bitch I'm a Lover  
I'm a child I'm a Mother  
I'm a sinner I'm a saint  
I do not feel ashamed  
I'm your hell I'm your dream  
I'm nothing in between _

_You know you wouldn't want it any other way  
Just when you think, you got me figured out  
The season's already changin'  
I think it's cool; you do what you do  
And don't try to save me  
I'm a bitch, I'm a tease  
I'm a goddess of my knees  
When you hurt; when you suffer  
I'm your angel undercover  
I'm enough; I'm revived  
Can't say I'm not alive  
You know I wouldn't want it any other way_

_Ooooooooo _

_Ooooooooo_

"Ah!" Risty jumped back as four people came around the building.

* * *

"Maybe we should go ask the girls." Kurama said. 

"Hn. Why?"

"Risty has this program that can detect when a portal will be opened."

"Works for me." Yusuke got up off the couch. "Where to?"

"Well," he checked his watch. "It's 2:30 so they'd be done training by now. Let's try the roof."

The boys followed Kurama to the place they had been first introduced to the residents of the Home.

"What's that?" Kuwabara asked.

"Sounds like Linkin Park. I'd say _Somewhere I Belong_." Yusuke answered.

"Let's go." Kurama led them up the stairs and the music got louder.

"It changed." Yusuke observed about halfway up the stairs. "I don't know this one."

They crept around the stair building and stood in front of the wall of names.

"She looks really into it."

Risty was doing a cha-cha like dance during the instrumental break of the song. Kurama just laughed, "I guess they have a performance coming up."

Everyone looked at him.

"She gets even more 'into it' the closer they get to a performance."

_I'm a bitch, I'm a tease  
I'm a goddess of my knees  
When you hurt; when you suffer  
I'm your angel undercover  
I'm enough; I'm revived  
Can't say I'm not alive  
You know I wouldn't want it any other way_

_Ooooooooo _

_Ooooooooo_

"Ah!" Risty jumped back.

"Wow. I never knew you could jump that far."

"Well, how 'bout we sneak up on you and see how far you jump!" She snapped. "What are they doing here?"

"Hm? Oh them. We have important news." Kurama motioned to the assorted chairs. "Have a seat." Once everyone was seated he began explaining.

"There were three portal openings last night." Risty grabbed her laptop and began taking notes. "One at 2:05, another at 3:15, and the last at 5:49. These are completely random times. Ris, Sadie has a program that can detect a portal forming ahead of time correct?"

"Who's Sadie?" Kuwabara whispered.

"I don't know." Yusuke responded.

"Yes, but it can only detect where 15 minutes in advance." Risty explained. "It would take to long to detect it, pin point it, call you four, and get there."

Kurama leaned forward thoughtfully. "What if we were all in the same place?"

"That's it!" Rogue snapped her fingers and began whispering fiercely in Risty's ear.

"Gather round people." All the members of Home huddled together whispering. Yusuke and Kuwabara listened to snatches of the conversation.

"...Cute...Rude, selfish jerk...Helpful...Some more guys...Can't stand...Extra room...Already know...Dangerous..."

"Agreed." Risty turned to the four spirit detectives. "You can live with us."

"What?" Kuwabara and Yusuke asked. Hiei just said. "Hn."

"We have plenty of extra rooms and the guys would be really happy to have some more men around the house." Rogue explained.

"Besides," Brianna added. "I wanna know what'll break first, the bathrooms or Risty's temper."

"Shut up. So what do you say?" Risty looked at the guys.

**) Fine with me. (**

"I wasn't asking you."

**) You never ask me anything. What's the point of giving me an opinion if you aren't going to listen to it? (**

"Shut up Sadie. I knew I shouldn't have given you my new AI program."

"Where is she?" Kuwabara asked.

"She who?"

"Sadie?"

"Sadie is my computer system."

**) A highly intelligent computer system capable of independent thought. (**

"I'm still not sure if that was a good idea."

**) I am helping you with your hologram project aren't I? (**

"Yes. Sadie is my smart mouthed computer system. Sadie is an acronym. The name of the program is Super Advanced Deluxe Intelligence Engine." Risty explained. "It's my own program that provides a system its own thoughts, feelings, and personality."

**) And I'm using it for all it's worth. (**

"She has a crush on Tidus from Final Fantasy-X. That's what I get for letting her scan my video games for the hologram program."

"What's that?" Kurama asked.

"I'm working on a way to create holograms without need of a projector. I'm almost finished with that, so all I'll need to do then is find away to combine it with Sadie's programming and," She snapped her fingers. "I'll be the world's youngest genius."

**) With the world's biggest head. (**

"Don't make me shut you down young lady. You guys go get packed and we'll get you settled in to your rooms and give you a tour."

* * *

Risty: Fin. It's 3:40 and I think my cousin's still sleeping. 

NarratorDude: How does he do that?

Risty: I don't know but I wish I could.

Yusuke: So what you're a genius but you can't sleep past 10?

Risty: Once again. Me. Risty. Different people!

Kuwabara: Chill. Just relax. You're way over stressed.

Risty: No, I'm way over pissed! AH. /yells/

Kurama: You should go eat some ice cream.

Risty: Alright. Hiei, you come with me. /leaves/

Hiei: Sweet snow. /leaves/

NarratorDude: Do we have 40 reviews yet? If not please review! The less chapters this take, the more cookies I get.


	20. The More the Merrier I Think

NarratorDude/eating cookies/ Yeah! Thank you enma-san and SpontaneousCombustion-san for being the 40 and 41st reviewers! I got cookies/starts dancing/

Risty: Forgive him. Alright, Hiei! Your turn to get us 50 reviews! First you may do my disclaimer.

Hiei: Hn. Fine.Risty does not own any characters except for her OCs. And if you haven't figured out who they are by now you're completely hopeless.

Risty: Be nice. Here's chapter 20!

* * *

Ants can carry 20 times their own body weight, which is useful information of you're moving out and you need help getting a potato chip across town. - Ron Darian

* * *

Chapter 20: The More the Merrier (I Think) 

Last Time:

"Agreed." Risty turned to the four spirit detectives. "You can live with us."

"What?" Kuwabara and Yusuke asked. Hiei just said. "Hn."

"We have plenty of extra rooms and the guys would be really happy to have some more men around the house." Rogue explained.

"Besides," Brianna added. "I wanna know what'll break first, the bathrooms or Risty's temper."

This Time:

**Sunday. The guys' first day at Home.**

"How long until they get here?" Rogue whined. She was lying upside down on the sofa watching Risty and Tien DDR.

"Just chill. The longer it takes the less time we have to spend with Kuwabara." Madeline walked into the room with a bowl of popcorn. "Hungry?"

"Yeah. This could take a while." They sat there eating their popcorn and watching the twins for the next half hour.

"Damn it." Tien swore. "Why do you have to be so good?"

"Well," Risty sat on her mat. "Why don't we kick it up a notch and see who lasts longer?"

"You mean challenge mode?" Maddie sat up straight. "Go for it T."

"What? You understand I'm not that good right?"

"Come on," Rogue threw a piece of popcorn at him. "What are you chicken? Bawk, bawk, chicken!"

"Hey. That's my brother. You call him a chicken, you call me a chicken. Kapiche?" Risty said with an Italian accent. "You don't mess with the family."

"We have got to stop letting her watch those Mafia movies." Kurama walked in the front door with a bag thrown over his shoulder. "So where is everyone?"

"Well," Li-Li walked downstairs with her brother. "Your friends aren't here yet."

"But we prepared some rooms for them." Ryu continued.

"And put some more towels in the cabinets." His sister finished.

"Cool. So do you think Tien and Risty should go challenge mode, or just keep going on heavy until one of them gets tired?" Rogue asked.

"Definitely challenge." Li-Li and Ryu decided.

"Yeah, I'll have to agree with them." Kurama threw his bag on the floor and took his shoes off. "I play winner."

"Wow. Kurama's even braver than you Ry." Li-Li punched her brother's arm.

"Yeah, you'd never take a chance at facing Ris." Rogue teased.

"You're really vicious today." Maddie pointed out.

"Yeah. Go figure. I'm hungry." She got up and walked out of the room. Everyone else stared after her.

"Okay then." Risty stood up and began setting up the song. "How about..."

Rogue came running into the room with pints of ice cream. "Hungry?"

"Yeah!" Everyone but Li-Li and Ryu ran over to grab some ice cream.

"Here Li, I saved you some Tin Roof Sundae." She waved the ice cream in the air.

"You know I'm lactose intolerant you moron! And I'm allergic to nuts! So what would posses you to offer me ice cream with peanuts!" She yelled.

"I was just being nice." Rogue shrugged, "I guess you're allergic too?" She asked Ryu.

"No, I'm lactose intolerant. Her dad was the one who was allergic to nuts." He calmly pointed out.

"Hello! Anyone home?" A voice called from the front door.

"Quick!" Risty grabbed her brother. "If we start now we won't have to talk to them." He nodded his understanding and they automatically began playing.

"Hello!" Standing at the door was Koenma with four other people behind him. "I know you're home!"

"Hold on!" Kurama answered the door. "Koenma? What are you doing here?"

"Well, because of my amazing foresight, I knew you would need help keeping the portals, and the demons coming out of them, in check. I decided to bring some help."

"Hey!" Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Hiei came walking up the driveway.

"Looks like the gangs all here." Risty announced from next to Kurama. He jumped back and stared at her.

"Where'd you come from?" He asked shakily.

"Blame my parents. Hey guys!" She yelled. "Come on in. We're gonna need to get a few more rooms ready." She looked at the new comers. _Chu, Touya, Jin, and I don't know that one._

"Well look who we have here." Chu grabbed Risty in a big hug. "Good to see ya again Sheila."

"Nice to see you too, Chu" She snatched something off of his belt and pulled away. "I like my bones in one piece, if you don't mind."

"Well, looky here. Koenma never told me I'd be stayin' with someone I knew." Jin rushed out.

"Yeah. Hey Li-Li! Ryu! Come meet our guest!" Risty yelled. They came walking out into the hall, Li-Li still angry with Rogue.

"What Ris?" She stopped talking and her face lit up at the sight of the wind master in the doorway. "Uncle Jin!"

They ran and embraced their uncle while Yusuke and Kuwabara stood confused on the front porch.

"Uncle?"

"Yeah, their mother's younger brother. That'd be me." He announced. "You still got it?" He asked Li-Li.

"Yep!" She pulled a glass bottle out of her pocket. Inside was a pale white feather. "Never let it out of my sight." Ryu pulled a similar bottle out of his pocket, this one with a pale blue feather.

"Me neither." He announced proudly.

"Good. Nice ta know ya still keep somthin' to remind ya a home." Jin walked into the house. "So what're we waitin' for? Where are we staying?"

"Hm. Always in a rush aren't you Jin?" Touya walked into the house. "Nice to see you again Kurama."

"Same." The kitsune nodded to him. "One question. You three are really related? Why didn't you tell me?"

"Well, we don't tell you everything." Li-Li announced very matter-of-factly. "If we did what sense would it make?"

"Yeah, you don't tell us everything."

"Besides, we've only known you for three years. I still don't know if I even trust you." Li-Li gave Jin's bag to her brother. "Let's go find you a room."

"Hey." Kurama stood in the doorway looking dejected. "That's not nice."

"Chill." Risty put her arm around his shoulder. "You already have a room, so you can help us get everyone else settled." She dragged him up the stairs and handed him a bunch of blankets.

"She has him wrapped around her little finger." The fourth newcomer observed.

"Excuse me." Maddie looked at him. "But who are you?"

"Hm?" He turned to Koenma. "They don't know about me?"

"No, they don't."

"Well, I'm Kaname Hagiri."

"I know you!" Rogue yelled. "You're one of the people who got special powers when the Makai gate opened! I've seen you at some motorcycle races Ris was in!"

"Hold on. He's the one Ris is so determined to beat!" Maddie stared at him in disbelief. "But," She turned and whispered in Rogue's ear. "He's really hot!"

"Yeah. I think that's why Ris is so determined to beat him. I mean, it's one thing to be beaten by a boy, but it's completely different to be beaten by a _cute_ boy."

"_You're _Hagiri?" Risty came down the stairs. "No way. If I would've know you were cute I wouldn't have made it my job to beat you."

"Um." Hagiri just slowly crept towards the stairs, "I'll just go pick a room."

"The guy rooms are on the second floor!" Rogue yelled after him. "You're a very open person aren't you?" She asked Risty.

"Yeah. If I have an opinion you will hear it, like it or not."

"Hey! Where's my drink?" Chu began searching his belt. "I know I had it."

"Oh. Do you mean this?" Risty held up the bottle she had stolen off of his belt.

"Gimme that back."

"No way. There's already one drunk around here and that's enough."

"Yeah." Maddie chimed in. "We can't do anything about Arwen, but we can help you." She took the bottle from Risty and threw it away.

"Aw, come on Sheila. You don't really mean dat. Do ya?" He complained.

"Chill Chu. We'll find a replacement for you." She led thebig man up the stairs. "Like soda or fruit punch or chocolate milkshakes. Mm. You know what? I'm really getting thirsty."

"She's clinically insane." Maddie decided.

"Agreed." Rogue nodded.

"That's not very nice." Touya stood next to the two girls.

"That's just because you've had a crush on her since that year she joined your team." Rogue poked the ice demon's arm and went upstairs after the others.

"He he." Maddie giggled and motioned for the two boys to follow her. "Don't let Ris hear that."

"Hear what Mads?" Risty came back downstairs.

"I thought you were getting Chu settled?" She asked quickly. _Way to lower suspicion._

"Rogue's got it. So what shouldn't I hear?"

"Nothing! Just getting these two settled and I didn't want youto hear that Hagiri forgot to bring his motorcycle. Right?" She elbowed the boy in question hard in the ribs.

"Yeah." He managed to cough out. "I'm going to need to go get it."

"We'll do that right after you get your room." Maddie grabbed the boys by the back of the collars and dragged them upstairs.

_That was a little weird.

* * *

_

Risty: AH!

Everyone: What!

Risty: There are 1,458 words in this story!

Everyone: So?

Risty: Without the commentary, quote, and Last Time!

Everyone: NO!

Hiei: Why do we care?

Risty: My chapters just keep getting longer! I have no ability to keep them at a decent length!

Yusuke: Why is that a big deal?

Risty: Because there are people in this world who will stop reading something because it is too long!

Kuwabara: Why would anyone want to stop eating this?

Everyone: O.o Did you say _eating?_

Kuwabara: Yeah. This funnel cake is good.

Risty/tackles Kuwabara/ Funnel Cake! Mine!

Everyone: O.o Uh.

Yusuke: I didn't see that. Tell me I didn't see that.

NarratorDude: What? Risty attack Kuwabara for funnel cake? Or Risty attempting to pump the rest of the funnel cake out of his stomach?

Hiei: Hn. I'm leaving. /leaves/

Yusuke: I think I'm gonna be sick. /leaves/

Kurama: Don't worry. I'll handle this. /yells/ Hey Risty! I think Montey Python is on TV!

Risty: And the Holy Grail?

Kurama: I think so.

Risty: Yeah. /leaves/

Kuwabara: My funnel cake. /hugs funnel cake/

NarratorDude: You put up one heck of a fight.

Kuwabara: That's just a ploy so she would leave before/doorbell rings/ Yeah!

Kurama: Before what?

Kuwabara: Before my tuna sandwich got here.

Risty/walks into room/ Hey, Montey Python isn't on T.V. I snell tuna. YOU /tackles Kuwabara/

Hiei: We need 50 reivews

NarratorDude: Or 200 hits.

Hiei: Which ever comes first.

NarratorDude: So tell your friends to come read _Home: The Bonds of Family! _

Risty/sitting on top of Kuwabara eating a tuna sandwich/ And tell them to bring more tuna!

NarratorDude: Good-bye.


	21. Oh! Look at the Pretty Lights!

Risty: Oops.

NarratorDude: What 'oops'?

Risty: Last chapter I said I wanted 200 hits right?

All: Yes.

Risty: Well, by the time I posted it I had 211 hits.

All: So?

Risty: So I lied/falls into fit of crying/

Hiei: Hn. You are too emotional.

Risty: Shut up!

Hiei: Read the story.

Risty: Hold on!

All: What?

Risty: There is hope! Everyone who reviewed said they didn't give a damn how long my chappies were. /starts dancing/

NarratorDude: Um. Here's the chapter?

* * *

Sadie **) I get to be in Slytherin! (

* * *

**

**Last time in _Home: The Bonds of Family_ Koenma had brought to the Home**

**Jin:**

"What Ris?" She stopped talking and her face lit up at the sight of the wind master in the doorway. "Uncle Jin!"

They ran and embraced their uncle while Yusuke and Kuwabara stood confused on the front porch.

"Uncle?"

**Hagiri:**

"Well, I'm Kaname Hagiri."

"I know you!" Rogue yelled. "You're one of the people who got special powers when the Makai gate opened! I've seen you at some motorcycle races Ris was in!"

"Hold on. He's the one Ris is so determined to beat?" Maddie stared at him in disbelief. "But," She turned and whispered in Rogue's ear. "He's really hot!"

**Chu:**

"Hey! Where's my drink?" Chu began searching his belt. "I know I had it."

"Oh. Do you mean this?" Risty held up the bottle she had stolen off of his belt.

"Gimme that back."

"No way. There's already one drunk around here and that's enough."

**and Touya:**

"She's clinically insane." Maddie decided.

"Agreed." Rogue nodded.

"That's not very nice." Touya stood next to the two girls.

"That's just because you've had a crush on her since that year she joined your team." Rogue poked the ice demon's arm and went upstairs after the others.

**On the same day Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Hiei moved in:**

"Hey!" Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Hiei came walking up the driveway.

"Looks like the gangs all here." Risty announced from next to Kurama. He jumped back and stared at her.

"Where'd you come from?" He asked shakily.

"Blame my parents. Hey guys!" She yelled. "Come on in. We're gonna need to get a few more rooms ready."

Chapter 21: Oh! Look at the Pretty Lights!

**One week later.**

All of the boys had been settled into their rooms on the second floor. Except for Hiei. On the nights he even stayed at the Home he slept in the living room.

"What are you still doing up?" Risty leaned on the door and blinked at the demon sitting on the windowsill.

"Hn, I should ask you the same thing."

"I'm just getting a snack. /yawn/ I'm going back up in a minute." She peeked around the door at him before she yawned again, got a bag of cookies, and walked up a few stairs. "I'm sure she's fine."

"What are you talking about?"

"Your sister. I'm sure she's fine. You can probably stop sneaking out to check on her."

He looked at her. "What aren't you telling us?"

"Cats have very good night eyes, and you talk in your sleep."

"What?" He sat there shocked and confused.

"Try and be quieter tonight. Yesterday you almost woke Arwen up. Good night."

"Hn."

**The next morning.**

"Anything?" Kurama poked his head into the computer room. It was a huge room with a computer desk along one wall, a huge monitor on the opposite wall, and a table covered with a digital map in the middle. Risty was sitting at the table, with her laptop on her knee, and one of those earpieces telemarketers use in her left ear.

"Nothing so far." She turned and looked at the redhead. "The last reading was Wednesday."

**) Genius here has a theory though. (**

"And what's that?" Kurama sat down in an empty chair and closed the door behind him.

"Well, maybe someone tried to open a bunch of portals at the same time. This way maybe his friends could wait at other points in the Makai and come through at the same time."

"But it didn't work."

"Exactly. Trying to open that many portals at the same time would cause the barrier to become unstable. Thus causing all the recent breaches."

"Why did they stop?"

"Well,"

Rogue walked into the room with a bowel of soup. "Sorry, am I interrupting something?"

"No, Ris was just about to explain why there haven't been any portal openings lately."

"Oh, mind if I listen in?"

"Come on. Just close the door. I don't want the kids to hear this." Risty beckoned her friend into the room.

"Hn. Hear what?" Hiei stood in the doorway behind Rogue.

"Ris finally figured out the portal thing." Rogue pulled him into the room and closed the door. "Continue."

"Alrght. Either closing the portals before they opened balanced out the barrier," She glanced at her laptop and pushed a few buttons. "Or," A picture came up on the wall monitor. "That happened."

On the monitor was a picture of a huge, glowing machine. It was periodically shooting out bursts of light.

"What is that?" Rogue asked.

"It's a machine, that can intercept portal openings. I haven't seen one in person of course but..."

**) They are very expensive. To buy one already assembled like that would cost hundreds of millions of dollars. To make one from scratch maybe billions. (**

"That's why most portals are closed the old fashioned way."

"So what happens if someone has a machine like that?" Kurama asked.

"Well, either portals will stop opening, which makes our job easier. Or they could rewire the circuit and use it to open even more portals."

"How can we tell if someone's really using it?"

**) I can run a scan for you. To see if I can detect the beams. (**

"Thanks Sadie."

"Hn. So what do we do now?" At that moment the screen blinked, 'INCOMING CALL'.

"Accept." Risty touched her earpiece and spoke into the speaker. A picture of Koenma appeared in a small screen above the machine.

"What exactly is going on down there?" He screamed.

"What are you talking about?"

"Why are you all sitting there? What happened?"

"Nothing. Why?"

"Oh. Alright then." He quickly composed himself. "I was thinking that, because there have been so few missions for you lately, you should all go on vacation for a while."

"Oh!" Rogue's hand shot into the air. "Can we go to Cedar Point?"

"Where?" Everyone looked at her.

"Cedar Point. It's this awesome roller coaster park in Ohio. Please!"

"Fine. Be here in fifteen minutes. That's all." Koenma's picture disappeared.

"Yes!" Rogue ran out of the room while Kurama and Hiei followed a little more calmly.

Risty shot one last look at the machine before following the others out into the hall.

* * *

Risty: Sorry that was so pointless. I couldn't think of a good transition into Cedar Point. 

Hiei: What is that?

Risty: Only the greatest roller coaster park on the planet! I was there over the weekend, and I went on the Top Thrill Dragster, which is the highest, fastest roller coaster in America! And guess who went on before me?

All: Who!

Risty: LeBron James!

Kurama: The guy who plays for the Cleveland Cavaliers?

Yusuke: And is worth over a million dollars?

Risty: Yes! He came up the exit with like 50 police officers, got on the ride right before me, and then he got off and bought 100 people a lemon ice! LeBron James bought my dad a lemon ice!

NarratorDude: Honest?

Risty: Yes! My cousin Danielle went on with me! We both saw him! It was the best thing that ever happened to me!

NarratorDude: Why didn't you say so earlier?

Risty: Gawd. Because Icouldn't find roonthe other chaptersto tell youI saw LeBron James. Sigh. /gets all starry eyed/

NarratorDude: Hello?

Hiei: She's out of it.

Yusuke: Just forget her. NarratorDude can handle the rest.

NarratorDude: Goodbye ladies and non-ladies.

Hiei: Review or I'll shall hunt you down and kill you.


	22. Harold

NarratorDude: Hello ladies and other peoples, how are you today?

Hiei: What are you doing here?

NarratorDude: Well, Risty is trying to Final Fantasy X and refuses to come out of her room until she does so.

Kurama: So, you're going to update?

NarratorDude: Yes.

Hiei: hn. Baka. /leaves/

NarratorDude: Wait!

Yusuke: I'm with Hiei on this one. /leaves/

Risty/in her room watching a very long, very sad cut scene in the Summoner's Sanctum in Home/ Oh my gawd. I hate this part. I cry every time.

NarratorDude: Alright then.

All/somewhere else/

NarratorDude: To enma-san, I'm sorry we couldn't update before you logged on Saturday but Risty's dad said, and I quote:

Dad: I think it's great your writing and all, but when everyone's home I don't want you locked up in the computer room writing a novel. Got it?

NarratorDude: Here is Chapter 22. Harold. And I would like to note that we have nothing against people named Harold.

* * *

The red carpet had teeth. - Auron, FFX

* * *

Bus: _If my mom could see me now, she would be so embarrassed. She was an airplane for Pete's sake!

* * *

_

Last Time:

"Oh!" Rogue's hand shot into the air. "Can we go to Cedar Point?"

"Where?" Everyone looked at her.

"Cedar Point. It's this awesome roller coaster park in Ohio. Please!"

"Fine. Be here in fifteen minutes. That's all." Koenma's picture disappeared.

This Time:

Chapter 22: Harold

A black charter bus with tinted windows pulled up in front of the hotel. There were TVs located at various points on the ceiling. Some of the seats were like airplane seats, while others were positioned around small tables.

"Awesome." Kuwabara ran to the back of the bus and jumped into a seat.

"Hey!" Kurama yelled through the door to the girls' room. "Let's go already!"

"Coming!" Rogue pushed open the door and the five girls came out wearing black shirts.

"You're crazy." Kurama turned and walked away from the group.

"Aw. You're no fun." Risty pushed his shoulder and walked past him.

**Outside.**

Risty came walking out of the hotel.

"'How to keep an idiot busy. See back of shirt.'" Yusuke read her shirt. "Turn around."

"Whatever."

"'How to keep an idiot busy. See front of shirt.' Hey!"

"You are so slow." Rogue patted the spirit detective on the back and walked to a table near the back of the bus.

"Hey dimwit." Brianna waved at Yusuke as she walked past.

"Interesting shirt." He commented.

"Really?" She glanced down at the words 'If I follow you home, will you keep me?' "Ris said I was crazy. Then again, this is the only graphic, black T I have." Brianna shrugged and began fixing her hair.

"Well, it's better than Rogue's shirt." Li-Li commented. "What was it again? 'Do you believe in love at first sight, or should I walk by again?'"

"Yeah. Go stand next to Yusuke."

"Why?"

"Just do it." Brianna pulled out her camera as Li-Li stood on Yusuke's left side. "Perfect. Smile! Here." She showed Yusuke the picture. Li-Li's shirt said 'I'm with Stupid' with an arrow pointing at Yusuke.

"Can I get a copy of that?" Li-Li asked as she walked onto the bus with Brianna.

"Of course you can. As long you walk next to Yusuke while we're at the park."

"I'd be honored."

"Looks like they like you." Chu commented.

"What do you mean 'like me'?"

"If they didn't like you they wouldn't bug you." Kurama walked by on his way to the bus. "Just don't sit next to them and you should be fine."

"Great."

After everyone had gotten his or her seat on the bus it pulled away from the hotel towards Sandusky.

"Damn it." Risty swore. "I should've worn my swimsuit!"

"A little late for that isn't it?" Maddie laid her head on the table. "Can't we find a good radio station?"

_Hey, it isn't my fault no one thought to bring CDs on an hour-long ride._

"Shut up!" Risty moaned. "Or I'll be forced to sing!"

_I dare you._

"Alright. Everyone ready?" She yelled. "100 bottles of beer on the wall 100 bottles of beer take one down pass it around 99 bottles of beer on the wall! 99 bottles..."

_Enough! I'll find another station!_

"Thank you!" Li-Li yelled sweetly.

"Aw man." Kuwabara moaned. "I like that song."

"Hn. Shut up baka." Hiei closed his eyes and sank back in his seat. "What the?" He felt something poke his shoulder. He sat up, looked around, and sat back again mumbling to himself. "Knock it off!" He sat up and glared over the back of his seat at the girls.

"What?" Rogue looked at him innocently. "It wasn't me."

"Yeah, cool your jets man. You're way too uptight." Brianna leaned back in her chair. "Just relax and enjoy the ride."

"Hn." Hiei turned back around and grabbed an empty juice bottle. _Come on._ He thought.

As soon as he felt someone poke him he swung the bottle over to ht her. The girls just started giggling.

"Hold on." Risty whispered. She dug in her backpack and pulled out a plastic bowl. "Ha ha! I have a bowl and it's bigger than yours!" She ducked behind the seat and held her bowl above her head for protection. There was a loud 'bang' as the juice bottle hit the plastic bowl.

"Hey! You hurt my salad bowl!"

"Risty knock it off." Kurama threw a chocolate bar back at her. "Leave the poor guy alone."

"Chocolate!" Risty and Rogue both grabbed the candy bar and began fighting over it.

"Oh!" Risty looked at the other girl and began saying, 'Mine' like the seagulls from _Finding Nemo._ They both sat there, holding the candy bar, saying 'mine' until Brianna took the candy and started eating it.

"Hn." Hiei sat back in his seat and smirked.

"I think you just smiled!" Jin looked at the small demon closely. "Hey, Hiei just smiled."

"No way." Yusuke turned around from talking with Hagiri and laughed. "Hiei never smiles."

"Hn. Go away, bakas."

"Hey. Leave the poor guy alone!" Rogue glared at everyone on the bus. "If he says he didn't smile, he obviously didn't mean to smile! Now leave him alone!"

Everyone turned around and sank timidly back into their seats.

"Nice one Rogue." Risty took a piece of the chocolate bar from Brianna.

"Yeah, I never knew you liked Hiei that much." Maddie teased.

"I don't like Hiei. I'm just one of those people who can't sit by and watch a guy get ganged up on."

"Which is why you were so quick to jump to Yusuke's rescue?" Risty elbowed her.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh please." Brianna finished the candy. "I saw you two looking out the window laughing at him."

"That was all Risty's idea."

"You were the one who said we should watch." Risty shrugged and pulled her hair back.

_Ladies and gentlemen. Please collect all your personal belongings and place your seats in the upright position. We are about to arrive at Cedar Point. I will be at the front gates to pick you up for dinner at exactly 8 o'clock. I expect all of you to be on time or else..._

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, just drop us off already. Jeesh." Risty put her backpack under her seat and waited.

_As I was saying. I expect all of you to be on time or else I will be forced to report you to Lord Koenma._

"Come on now." Jin objected. "You're going to report us for having a good time at an amusement park?"

_Well, actually._

"Am I allowed to drink while I'm here?" Chu asked.

"No!" Risty yelled. "Besides, you don't have an ID, so you can't get any alcohol."

"No fair."

_Excuse me! I am picking you up at 8! If you are going to be late, I expect one of you to be responsible enough to call and tell me._

A cell phone dropped into each person's lap.

_My number is recorded under, well, _

"Harold?" Yusuke fought back laughter. "Your name is Harold? Hahahahaha!"

"Come on Urameshi, don't make fun of his name." Soon both Yusuke and Kuwabara were laughing.

_My parents never had to put up with this. Just call if you're going to be late, or if you want me to come early._

"Why would we want to leave early?" Hagiri put his feet on the table. "We are here to have fun right?"

_Please don't put your dirty feet on my furniture. Well, in case something bad happens and you need to leave. Just leave me alone! Get out! All of you!_

"You have quite a temper." Touya commented.

_Just get off already!_

"Alright, we're going. Just relax." Risty walked warily off of the bus before breaking out laughing.

"Come on. Let's go ride some rides." Kuwabara ran off towards the entrance.

"Wait up!" Risty and the girls started racing after him.

"This should be rather entertaining." Kurama decided.

"Of course." Touya laughed. "It would make an interesting book, _If You Take Some Freaks to an Amusement Park."_

"No, that's too insulting. How about, _Why Not to go to a Roller Coaster Park with Your House-Mates."_

"Works for me." Touya and Kurama took up the rear of the group coming up with weird titles for their trip.

* * *

NarratorDude: Well, that's about all. Since no one is here to help me with thisI guess I'll just end it here. Oh! And Hiei still needs 50 reviews. Bye!


	23. The Roller Coaster Capital of the World

Risty: I haven't updated in so long because I'm grounded.

Kurama: And you still are.

Risty: I know, I'll just make this quick. My parents have yet to tell me when I will be ungrounded so please forgive any long breaks in between chapters. I'm very sorry.

Disclaimer: I own none of the YYH characters or any of the rides in this fic.

* * *

Last Time: 

"Come on. Let's go ride some rides." Kuwabara ran off towards the entrance.

"Wait up!" Risty and the girls started racing after him.

"This should be rather entertaining." Kurama decided.

This Time:

Chapter 23: The Roller Coaster Capital of the World

"Alright." The large group was sitting at three different tables in a 60's themed restaurant. All of them except Li-Li and Ryu had gotten milkshakes, and they were all leaning around one table looking at the map Risty had unfolded. "We are here." She pointed to a small building on the map. "Where do we go next?"

"I wanna ride all the coasters possible." Rogue and Brianna high-fived end started giggling.

"Yeah, we are in the 'roller coaster capital of the world'." Hagiri pointed to a spot on the map. "That one is supposed to be the highest and fastest coaster ever built."

"I'm game." Rogue finished her milkshake and started digging through her pockets for money.

"Alright. Everyone's cool with riding the Top Thrill first?" Risty asked.

"Sure!" Jin agreed happily. "Why not start off full blast and then get easier as we start to get tired?"

"Yeah. What he said." Yusuke nodded at the hyper wind master.

"Hn. You're all crazy." Hiei muttered.

"Relax sour puss. This is gonna be the best day of your life." They paid for their shakes and walked towards the coaster.

"Hey!" Tien pointed to a nearby ride. "That's the new one. Doesn't look like the line's very long." He moved slowly towards the ride.

"Man, if you want to ride something, just come out and say it!" Yusuke walked past him and got into line. Everyone else followed.

"Tien, why are you wearing your sister's shirt?" Kurama asked as he walked past.

"Hm?" He glanced down. "Oh, she insisted I wear black, and she decided not to wear this one today so she made me wear it. How'd you know it was hers?"

"Ris is the only one in this house who would have a shirt that says 'I'm the evil twin'."

"That's your sisters shirt?" Kuwabara asked.

"Yeah, it is."

"So, are you just really skinny, or are her shirts that big?"

"Come on Kuwabara, I just met you! Don't make me knock your teeth out already." Tien passed them and ran to catch up with the rest of the group.

"Tact is obviously not a word you're familiar with." Kurama sighed and shook his head. "Come on."

**Five minutes later.**

"How do they expect you to get into these things?" Chu was struggling to pull his shoulder harness down.

Risty leaned her head back and started laughed. "I don't know how they expect guys to use these things."

"You are so delirious Ris." Rogue was sitting on Risty's left and Kurama was on her right.

"No, she's really not." Kurama shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

"No, I partially am, I got like no sleep last night." She started laughing again.

"What is so funny?" Rogue almost yelled in her frustration.

"Rogue, since Risty is obviously incapacitated at the moment I will explain. If you don't get it, you obviously aren't pulling your harness down far enough."

"Huh?" She pulled down on her shoulder harness until it clicked against her lap. "Oh, I get it. Well, at least you know you won't fall out."

"Would you three stop blabbering over there." Touya called from Rogue's left. "I don't why I agreed to this in the first place."

"Getting a little scared?" Jin poked at him from the other side.

"Hey, we can't all love heights." He swallowed hard. "When will this thing start?" Just then the floor started to move away. They then slowly began spinning in a circle while moving back and forth. The pendulum moved faster and higher, and they just kept spinning. On the first big drop Risty muttered, 'Holy fuck' before she continued muttering incomprehensible phrases. As they slowed down Kurama became aware of her muttering.

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing, just talking."

"I can't believe you!" Rogue reached over and hit Risty. "You swore! Our first ride of the day and you already swore! You have absolutely no control!"

They unhooked themselves from the ride and joined everyone else.

"Let's hit the big coaster now." Jin was bouncing up and down around Touya. "You know you really scream loud when you're scared."

"Go away you stupid elf." Touya muttered.

"Elf?" Risty and Jin glared at him.

"I am not an elf!" Jin replied.

"And elves aren't stupid. Don't make me call Harold on you." Everyone started laughing at the repeating of the bus' name.

**Later.**

"Who names a bus Harold?" Yusuke wondered aloud while strapping himself into the Top Thrill car. "Hey, there's nothing on your shoulders."

"I can't believe I just saw LeBron James." Risty whispered.

"Yeah? I don't care if you don't believe it, just strap yourself in." Kurama flicked Risty's head.

"Hey." Rogue leaned around the seat and hit him. "Be nice. I'm watching you."

"Ris, buckle up." Brianna reached around the other side of the seat.

"Huh? Oh, of course." She buckled, pulled down her lap bar, and hit Kurama.

"What was that for?"

"For flicking me."

"Good luck." Ryu, Tien, Jin, Touya, Hagiri, and Hiei hadn't made it on the same ride as the others. "Don't fall out at the top." Ryu teased. Which got him hit in the back of the head by Hagiri.

"Be nice."

"Later gentlemen, and Ryu." Risty called as the train pulled out. After a few seconds Ryu yelled.

"Wait a minute!"

"She got you on that one boyo." Jin leaned on the rail and waited for the next car.

**At the top of the hill.**

"That wasn't so..." Risty's comment was cut short by the sight of the ground below them, and being dropped back down. "FUCK!"

**After the ride.**

"There we are! Rogue! Your eyes were closed!" Brianna scolded her riding partner.

"Yeah, well Ris swore again."

"Risty always swears. She swore at the computer for getting a virus. Remember?"

"Yeah," Kurama rubbed his ear. "I remember. But it's completely different when she yells it in your ear."

"Sorry." Risty slinked away to look at her picture.

**With the others after the ride.**

"You look like you're in shock." Tien commented to Hiei.

"Hn. Let's go again."

"What!" Everyone jumped back in shock.

"Did Hiei just say he wanted to go on that again?" Yusuke leaned forward and looked at the small demon. "Are you crazy?"

"Let's go!" Risty ran by, grabbed Hiei by the arm, and ran back into line.

"They are crazy." Yusuke stared at them in disbelief.

"No, Risty is just being normal." Rogue wandered off.

"Oh!" Li-Li started jumping in the air. "Let's go watch!"

**While watching.**

"Ris has her arms up." Rogue commented.

"Not for long."

"Yeah, she may be brave, but she's not stupid."

"Says who?" Ryu, Kurama, and Tien in that order.

"Shut up." Brianna gave Risty a thumbs up. "Her eyes are closed."

"She always starts scary coasters with her eyes closed." Rogue looked at her. "Didn't you know that?"

"No I did not. Happy?"

"Very."

**The end of the day. (A/N: Sorry to skip so much, it's 7:30 and they're all going on their last rides)**

"Hey!" Kuwabara pointed at a water ride with a huge drop. As they watched a boat came down and everyone on the ride got almost completely soaked.

"No," Yusuke looked at the map. "I don't wanna get too wet at the end of the day. How about this water ride?"

"Sounds good to me." Chu took the map. "Besides, we're going to dinner after this. Right?"

"Yep." Risty led the way to the rapids ride. "Let's go!"

"I'll stay here." Yusuke decided.

"Me too." Kurama stood next to Yusuke.

**On the ride.**

In the end only the girls, Tien, Jin andHagiri went on the ride. They were on a round raft with four seats of two in a circle. Rogue sat next to Brianna, Li-Li sat with Maddie, Tien sat next to Jin, and Risty sat with Hagiri.

As they came through the first set of rapids they noticed the waterfall.

"Aw man. Lean!" It was on Jin and Tein's side. Their boat moved and the water came straight down on Risty and Hagiri.

"Shit!" Risty started shaking in her soaking wet shirt. "I am so glad I wore black today."

They went though the rest of the rapids and everyone kept teasing the two wet people. The people on either side of them had gotten a little bit wet, but not nearly as wet as Risty and Hagiri.

"Three more!" Risty held up three fingers, "Three more waterfalls. You're gonna get yours."

"Damn it!" They came around the turn into a canyon and saw the three waterfalls. Two on the left and one on the right, one right after the other.

"No!" The first one came down right on Risty andHagiri again. This time, Risty pushed Hagiri into the water and ducked. The next one came mainly between Jin and Rogue, and the last one hit the rest of the dry people.

"Oh, Tien my favorite brother. You didn't get wet. Here, let me give you a hug." As soon as they got out of the raft Risty went to hug her brother.

"Get away from me." He quickly walked down the ramp to the others with Risty following just as quickly.

**With the others.**

"So how wet do you think they'll be?" Kuwabara asked.

"I don't know, but I'm not waiting to eat." Chu squinted at the ride. "I think I see them."

"Get a little wet?" Yusuke asked Tien.

"If you think this is wet, wait 'til you see my sister." Then Risty came running up and hugged him. "No!"

Kurama barely stifled a laughed.

"Oh, do you want a hug too Kuramey?" She leaned over and hugged the kitsune, almost completely soaking his shirt.

"Hey!" He glared at her, and she just smiled and innocently started wringing water out of her shirt.

"Hiei, you look so dry." Rogue smiled warmly at him.

"Hiei's dry too?" Risty stared at him. "I'm so sorry! If I 'd known I wouldn't have wrung out my shirt! Rogue, would you get Hiei wet for me?"

"You're crazy." She wandered off to put her shoes on.

"I'm cold." Risty followed her to go stand in the sun and dry off.

* * *

Risty: And so we leave our heroes, cold, wet, hungry, and in the middle of an amusement park in Ohio. How will they survive? How will they go on when half of them are soaked all the way through? 

NarratorDude: Shut up already.

Kurama: You're really dragging this trip out aren't you?

Risty: I'm still working on my rough draft for the next part of the plot.

NarratorDude: Since when do you write rough drafts?

Risty: Oh no. I don't write a rough draft, I plan everything out in my head, and then sit at the computer for hours and type it out.

NarratorDude: So what's the next part of the plot?

Risty: Why dinner of course.

Kurama: I think he means, after the amusement park.

Risty: Oh! That stupid machine from Chapter 21.

Yusuke: What about the stupid machine from Chapter 21.

Kurama/glares evilly/ No giving away the story.

Risty: Go wash your hair. We have to find the person who owns the stupid machine from Chapter 21.

Kuwabara: And who is that.

Risty: Why that is... None of your business!

All/in shock/

Risty: What? Did you honestly think I'd ruin the plot?

All/nod/

Risty: You're crazy. Review please even though I really won't get to update until at least the end of August. Or maybe I'll just sneak onto the library computers and update. /smiles evilly/

Kurama: Snap out of it!

Risty: Bye!


	24. Hypothermia and Getting Warm

Risty: Thank all that is good in this world for grandparents that let you on the computer.

Kurama: You're at your grandparents's?

Risty: No, my grandfather's.

Yusuke: Oh.

Risty: He lets me on the computer. After this chapter I will be submitting chapter 25. So that I'm all caught up. I think I can submit chapter 26 too.

Kurama: Yes!

Kuwabara: What?

Kurama: I want to see what happens after the soaking wet water ride!

Risty: Alright. BTW. I'm sorry I didn't use your idea Enma-san. I write these things way before I post them. I'm already writing the sequel.

Hiei: Does that mean this torment is almost over? Thank goodness. /starts dancing and partying/

Risty: No, it just means my mind doesn't work in chronological order. Here's the chapter!

Hiei: No!

* * *

My karma ran over your dogma. 

-- Anonymous

* * *

Last Time: 

"Hiei's dry too?" Risty stared at him. "I'm so sorry! If I 'd known I wouldn't have wrung out my shirt! Rogue, would you get Hiei wet for me?"

"You're crazy." She wandered off to put her shoes on.

"I'm cold." Risty followed her to go stand in the sun and dry off.

This Time:

Chapter 24: Hypothermia and Finally Getting Warm

Hagiri was standing in the sun in front of the entrance trying to dry off before the bus came. Risty had been standing next to him until a breeze came up and she decided to hide behind Kurama.

"Warm, warm, warm, warm." She muttered.

"Yeah great. I'm the generator of heat." He looked back at her. "Come on, let's go sit over on that bench."

She quickly got up and ran over to sit next to Hagiri. "Cold, cold, cold."

Everyone sat on or stood around the sunny bench until the bus pulled up.

_Okay, let's go. Everyone on. _

"Took you long enough. Harold." Yusuke commented while boarding. Which caused those around him to laugh and the bus to 'accidentally' hit him with one of the doors. They all sat in the same seats they were in originally and drove along rather quietly for a while.

"I'm hot." Kuwabara complained.

"I think Hagiri would get hypothermia if we turned on the air conditioning. Right man?" Yusuke turned to the boy next to him.

"Sure." Hagiri had his arms pulled inside his shirt and his teeth were chattering.

_We should be arriving at Joe's Crab Shack in approximately fifteen minutes._

"Good." Rogue moaned. "I'm starving."

Harold pulled into the parking lot of Joe's Crab Shack and everyone immediately ran into the building, Risty and Hagiri still shivering.

The group was so big they had to sit at two different tables. After they had all ordered their food most of them went to the bathroom. The appetizers came while they were in the bathroom so the remaining people managed to take a nice chunk out of the food.

When the food came everyone began the usual asking of 'how's your food'. Kuwabara was sitting next to Risty. She turned to him and looked at his steak. He had ordered it medium rare so it was sitting in a pool of blood.

"How's your bloody cow?" She asked tartly.

"Fine."

"Rogue? Can I switch seats with you?" Her friend was sitting between two people who had ordered seafood.

"Huh?" Rogue looked up and saw what Kuwabara was eating. "Oh, of course Ris." They switched seats and Risty was able to eat her food.

"What was that about?" Touya asked.

"Ris is vegetarian. Mainly." Kurama answered.

"Mainly meaning?"

"Meaning I only eat seafood and chicken. Unless it's free-range chicken in which case I won't eat it."

"Why not free-range chicken?" Hagiri asked.

"What is free-range chicken?" Yusuke asked.

"Free-range chicken is, well, instead of keeping the chicken in little cages until you kill them, they let them run around like they do with cows and sheep and stuff. I refuse to eat anything that was free before they killed it. Which is why I'll eat regular chicken." Risty explained.

"Because she thinks killing an animal that's forced into a small cage with three other animals is better off wherever they go next." Tien finished. "I'd really like to agree with her, I just couldn't give up ribs."

"Well, what about pork ribs?" Kuwabara pushed his steak to one side of the plate and began eating his vegetables. _I can't eat meat after that._

"I'm still not sure where I stand on that." Risty twirled her fork in her pasta. "So who else is sleepy?"

**Back at the hotel.**

"Well this has been really fun!" Jin flew around the room excitedly.

"Yeah. Please stop now." Risty held her head. "You're really making me dizzy."

"One question." Hagiri had changed into dry clothes. "Why did we come all the way to _Ohio _just to go to an amusement park?"

"Because of the awesome coasters." Rogue pointed out. "And if we hadn't come we wouldn't have seen a celebrity."

"I just think you were homesick."

"This isn't my home, Kurama. It never was and it never will be." Risty slumped onto the sofa. "I'll never be homesick."

"Yeah. There's nothing worth missing at home. No mom, no dad, nothing."

"It's not even our home, T."

"Hey guys!" Li-Li and Brianna came running into the room with ten 32 packs of soda. "They were having a sale."

"Wanna play some games?"

"Look at what I brought!" Maddie ran excitedly into the room and held up a box with a picture of people split into pairs writing on boards, celebrating, or yelling at each other. Across the top were written the words 'Double Trouble' and on the bottom was written 'How well do you know your friends? How well do they know you?'

"Yes!" Risty jumped up off the sofa. "I love this game!"

"I get to be Ris's partner!" Rogue jumped up and stood next to the other blue-eyed girl.

"All right. Everyone into teams of two. Let's play!" Maddie sat on the floor and began setting up the game."

* * *

Risty: And scene. /bows head/ 

Kurama: That was weird.

Risty: Alright then. /jumps into the air/ Let's get this party started!

NarratorDude: Yeah! I'll go grab the music. /skips out of the room/

Yusuke: Was he skipping?

Kuwabara: Are we really having a party?

Risty: Duh! This is chapter 24! I finally started Chapter 6 of the sequel!Party/starts dancing/

Kurama: Sequel?

Risty: Not for a while though. There's the machine and the girl and Tien and Vicky, and all this other stuff we have to do. I can't even figure out where to end it!

Hiei: Well that sucks.

Yusuke: That she can't figure out an ending?

Hiei: No, that we have to go through a sequel with this crazy woman.

Risty: Hiei! That is the nicest thing you have ever said to me!

Hiei: O.o Nice?

Risty: Yes! No one calls me crazy anymore.

NarratorDude/walks into room with lots of C.D.s/ Not since school let out.

Risty: Unless I'm hanging out with Anu. She always calls me crazy.

Kuwabara: Let's get to the party!

Yusuke: Let's finish this stupid chapter!

Risty: Review/dances off in a hula skirt/


	25. It's All Fun and Games Until

Risty: Told you I could fit Chapter 25!

Hiei: Hurry it up onna.

Risty: Here ya go!

* * *

Are we having fun yet? - Carol Burnett

* * *

Last Time: 

"Yes!" Risty jumped up off the sofa. "I love this game!"

"I get to be Ris's partner!" Rogue jumped up and stood next to the other blue-eyed girl.

"All right. Everyone get into teams of two. Let's play!" Maddie sat on the floor and began setting up the game."

This Time:

Chapter 25: It's All Fun and Games Until...

Maddie handed out a notepad to each team. The teams were Risty and Rogue, Brianna and Li-Li, Jin and Ryu, Touya and Hagiri (Touya: But I know nothing about him!), Kurama and Tien, Yusuke and Kuwabara, Hiei and Dante (Dante: I can probably relate better to you than most of the others. Hiei: Hn. Whatever.), and Chu and Maddie were in charge of the questions.

"All right." Maddie pulled out the first question card. "The questions will be about your partner. He or she will write the answer on the notepad and you will try and figure out what they wrote. After five questions we will switch who is answering." Chu unfolded the game board. "Each correct answer moves you up a space, the team who is farthest along at the end of three rounds wins. Everybody ready?"

"Yeah, let's go. I can't believe I got stuck with Kuwabara."

"Come on Urameshi, this is the only way we're getting any questions right."

"We'll start with the easy questions. One: What is your partner's favorite color?"

The people wrote on the notepads and the others either thought really hard or sat and calmly waited.

"Alright, everyone's finished so let's hear the answers." Chu got ready to move all of the pieces.

Most of the answers were blue except for Dante who said Hiei's favorite color was black, Kurama who knew Tien's favorite color was orange, and Rogue who said:

"Her favorite color actually depends on her mood, so she probably said aquamarine turquoise."

"Nice." Risty turned over her notepad to reveal the words 'aquamarine turquoise'.

"Everyone moves forward one space. Next question."

Chu pulled a card off the pile. "What is your partners favorite breakfast?" Everyone took care of their answers and crossed their fingers. "Time's up. Let's start with Sheila."

Risty turned and smiled innocently at her partner.

"Well duh. Ris's favorite breakfast is Spagettio's. Especially the alphabet ones with the little cut up hot dogs." Risty turned over her pad to reveal 'Spagettio's'.

"Kurama?"

"Tien doesn't eat breakfast." Tien turned over his card that said 'None'.

"Hold on." Maddie turned and debated with Chu for a minute. "We'll count that as correct. Dante?"

He glanced nervously at Hiei. "How should I know? I've never seen him eat breakfast."

"I don't eat breakfast. Unless the baka onna makes me."

"You're down a point. Brianna, what is your partner's favorite breakfast?"

"Cheerio's with _two_ spoonfuls of sugar."

"Nice."

"Next is Touya."

"This is easy. The only things he eats before noon are eggs." Hagiri turned over his card that said 'eggs'.

"Correct. Jin?"

"Well, I think he's a cereal person in the mornin's."

"What? I'm lactose intolerant!"

"Well, you have that lactose free milk in your fridge."

"Ris drinks that with her Spagettio's! Don't ask me why but she does!"

"Hey!" Brianna yelled. "Don't blame it all on Ris. I'm the one that drinks all of your chocolate milk."

"What! You drank my lactose free chocolate milk!"

"Chill bro. We each drank half of the carton, and gave Risty the other one to drink with her pickles."

"Why do you do that anyway?" Kurama asked.

"Drink chocolate milk with my pickles? I suck the extra juice out of the pickle and it leaves that sour taste in your mouth, so I started drinking chocolate milk to get rid of the sour taste."

"That's just sick." Kuwabara turned to Maddie. "Is it our turn yet?"

"Huh? Oh! Well, Jin and Ryu don't move and now it's Kuwabara and Yusuke's turn."

"Easy. Urameshi doesn't get up early enough to eat breakfast. He just goes right into lunch."

"Wrong. I drink coffee for breakfast moron."

"Does that count?"

"Sorry guys, no moving this time. Next question..." And so the rest of the round went.

At the end of the round Risty and Rogue were tied in first with Kurama and Tien. Then, came Yusuke and Kuwabara tied with Brianna and Li-Li. They were followed by Dante and Hiei with Touya and Hagiri in last.

"The next round will also consist of five questions, but the partners answering the questions will switch. The questions will also be harder in this round. Everybody ready? The first question in round two is: Who in this room would your partner say is most likely to get lost walking to the store?"

The people writing wrote quickly while their partners glanced around the room.

"Answers."

The majority of the answers were 'Kuwabara'. Tien was brave and figured out that Kurama said Risty was most likely to get lost walking to the store.

"What do mean I'm most likely to get lost?"

"You don't pay attention! You actually walked right past the house on your way home from school once because you were looking at a squirrel!"

"Oh yeah I did."

"Why are you so perky!"

"Calm down Kurama. Rogue would say Maddie."

"Why me?"

"Well," Rogue put her notepad down as a big smile spread across her face. "I figured you would probably go wandering off after some cute boy. Or just stand in one spot and stare at him until you forgot where you were."

"Yeah well," She glanced around the room. "Shut up! Next question. What would your partner like better after a hard day? A good meal, a good book, or a good nap?"

Other questions in this round included, 'Would your partner say they need meditation, mediation, or medication?' (Yusuke: You definitely need medication), 'In your partner's opinion what is the best movie of all time?' and 'Who is your partner more afraid of? Arnold Swartzanegar (sp?), Madonna, or their mother?'.

"Rogue is definitely more afraid of Madonna. I mean with that freaky bra thing I think Arnold is even afraid of her."

The final round ended with the same basic positions as the last two rounds except Brianna and Li-Li managed to pull into the first place tie with Risty and Rogue and Kurama and Tien.

"We will now go into a tie breaker match. If a team gets a question wrong they lose. You may choose who will be answering the questions. Ready? First question. What is your partner's favorite song?"

"Damn it. Kurama doesn't listen to a lot of music."

"What are you talking about?" Brianna looked up from her writing.

"Yeah," Risty added. "He listens to us all the time."

"I know what his favorite song is." Rogue mocked in a singsong voice.

"You have ten seconds left. 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1. Time is up. Tien, what is Kurama's favorite song?"

"I don't have a clue."

"_Enter Sandman,_ Metallica."

"Metallica? Since when do you listen to Metallica?"

"Since the girls started playing a whole lot more of it."

"Your team is out. Brianna and Li-Li?"

"Well, I'm pretty sure Bri's favorite song is _Chain of Fools?_"

"Man Li. I was counting on you!"

"Then what is it?"

"_Bitch._ That Alanis Morissette song Ris always makes us listen too."

"I thought you hated that song?"

"Well, if Ris knew I liked it she'd never play it!"

"Well, Rogue if you can answer this question correctly you and Risty will win the game."

"Break out the confetti. Ris's favorite song is _Numb_ by Linkin Park."

"Not exactly."

"What!"

"Well, that's just the one I tell everybody." They all stared at her. "Don't worry," She flipped her pad. "That's what I wrote down."

"Good. Now let's play I Never." Ryu grabbed the left over sodas.

"No!" Everyone yelled.

"I'm going to bed before you find another stupid way to embarrass me." Risty got up and walked out of the room.

"She does have a point." Kurama said." We always seem to turn that game into a personal attack on one another. I'm going to bed."

So the girls went to their room and everyone fell asleep.

**The next morning.**

"Coming." Touya had been sleeping by the door and was awoken by someone knocking on it.

"Morning." Risty walked in the door with a bag on top of her head and walked right into the bathroom. Touya just laid down and fell back to sleep.

Fifteen minutes later most of the guys were awake.

"Who's in the bathroom?" Chu walked away towards the door. "And why's the music so loud?"

A minute later the music stopped and Risty came walking out of the bathroom dressed, with wet hair and a bag thrown over her shoulder.

"Man, nothing like a shower to wake you up in the morning." She stretched and walked towards the door.

"Hold on a minute Sheila, why'd you 'ave to go an' use our shower?"

"Hm? Oh, the girls take too long in the bathroom and you guys were still asleep when I came over anyways." She then walked out the door and down the hall.

**In the girls' room.**

"Why is this stupid thing beeping?" Brianna was kneeling on the floor shaking Risty's cell phone.

"Hey, easy with my stuff. I probably just have a message." Risty pushed a few buttons and put it on speakerphone. Sadie's voice started speaking.

"Risty! Damn why don't you carry your phone? I found the machine. Not just that. I found the only person who currently knows how to use it. There's a problem. You were right. A demon had tried to open portals for all of his friends. They've found out about the machine. They plan on kidnapping the person who can use it. She's in Ningenkai. You need to get back here fast. We have to get to this person first or else who knows what could happen. Hurry, you need to find her."

"Her? Did she say her?" Rogue asked.

"I don't know. But we have to go get the guys. Li-Li, get dressed and go pull the bus around. We're gonna need to break a few rules, but it's absolutely necessary."

"On it Ris." Li-Li turned and ran back into her room.

"You get ready to go. I'm already packed so I'll tell the guys to get ready. Hurry."

* * *

Risty: Aw, sweet suspense. Don't you just love it? 

Yusuke: No!

Kuwabara: What's happening?

Yusuke: Why didn't we win?

Kurama: Why did you say my favorite song was by Metallica?

Risty: Go away! I'm trying to talk to these nice people. /smiles and talks in 'an annoying children's book on tape narrator voice'/ Hello everyone. I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

Yusuke: No! Make it stop! Make the torment stop!

Risty/in same voice/ I told you the machine would have something to do with the plot did I not? And the girl, you cannot forget the girl. She is going to be very important.

Hiei/watching Yusuke writhe in pain/ Hn. Continue.

Risty/same voice/ Especially in a certain relationship. I am sorry. I am trying not to give too many spoilers. From now on I will just put a warning before a spoiler. I already have one on my profile.

Yusuke: Make it stop!

Kuwabara: I think he's gonna die.

Risty/same voice/ Please submit a review to this chapter of the story so that I will know what you think about the chapter and I will be able to continue to write chapter that you as a reader will enjoy.

NarratorDude/wanders into room/ Hey! What are you doing you stupid spirit!

Risty/same voice/ What do you mean 'stupid spirit'? It is not nice to call people stupid and I am not a spirit. I am Risty the author of this wonderful story.

NarratorDude: No, you're the spirit of a preschool teacher who possessed Risty while she was locked in her room playing videogames in the dark.

Botan: Possession is a horrible crime! I'll have to report you to Lord Koenma.

Risty/same voice, slightly eviler/ Never you blue-haired ferry girl! I will not surrender this body!

Botan: Oh yes you will.

Risty/in annoying narrator voice/ Oh all right. I was not having a lot of fun anyway. The people in this place are rather strange.

Botan/leading spirit away/ Let's go.

Risty: Hi peoples! I hope you liked the chapter. Please review.

Yusuke/hugs me/ Thank goodness you're back! That woman was killing me.

Risty: I'm glad you missed me Yusuke.

* * *

**A/N: I apologize to anyone who thinks my commentary is long and annoying. I sort of use it for all of my mini-stories. I would write a story and have each chapter be a mini-story but I don't really have that kind of time so thank you for putting up with me. Peace in the Middle East with hair grease for the obese! (don't ask)**


	26. Mia Mizaguchi

Risty: Three chapters at once. Love it.

Hiei: I don't.

Risty: Kurama will you please take care of him?

Kurama: Why me?

Risty: Because you read the sequel already.

Hiei: Stop! Please don't talk about that.

Risty: I'm sorry I was possessed last chapter. I was trying to beat Final Fantasy X. I'm at the final boss. Yeah!

* * *

Sadie: **)I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves!(**

Minahi: And this is how it goes!

* * *

Chapter 26: Mia Mizaguchi 

Everyone was in the computer room. Risty was standing in front of the big screen with her earpiece in.

"Ready Sadie?"

**)Here you go.(** A map appeared on the screen with a red 'X' on it.

"This," Risty pointed to the 'X'. "Is where the machine is located. And this," A blue 'X' appeared on the screen near the red one. "Is where we need to go. This is who we need to find."

A 3-D hologram of a teenage girl floated above the center table. On the screen appeared a profile with a headshot.

Name: Mia Mizaguchi

Age: 14

Height: 5' 1"

Weight: 128 lbs.

"She's our age." Rogue observed.

"I thought you said there were demons after her." Yusuke pointed out.

"Yeh, so then how are ya plannin on stoppin em?" Jin asked.

**)This is the only portal on the island.(** A black 'X' appeared on the map. **)If we close that portal she should be safe.(**

"No." Koenma said, walking into the room in his teenage form. "I want you to bring her here and keep an eye on her."

"Yeah, she is the only one who can use the machine." Hagiri pointed out.

"She might even be smarter than you, eh Ris?"

"Shut up, Dante."

He put his arm around the girl's shoulder. "I was just kidding. Relax."

"Get off me." She walked to the door. "Sadie, get me a position, I gotta get a book." Risty walked down the hall to her room.

"Why do you have to do that?" Kurama asked.

"What's wrong? Don't want me near your woman Kuramey?"

"Knock it off. I'm just trying to keep you from getting your head rammed through a wall." Kurama stood up and walked to the other side of the room.

"You're the only person I know who can tick him off like that." Tien said.

"Wow, I've never seen Kurama lose his cool before." Kuwabara stared across the room at his teammate.

"Hey I don't do it on purpose."

Ryu put his hand over his mouth, barely stifling a laugh.

"You think that's funny?" Dante challenged. "Why do all the red-heads in this stupid house have a problem with me!"

"It's not…" Ryu began.

"It's not just the red-heads who have a problem with you. But maybe if you weren't so obnoxious we wouldn't have such a problem with you." Risty snapped, walking into the room. "Did you get me a position Sadie?"

**)Of course I did. This will drop you off right next to the other portal. You can closes that one, find Mia, bring her back here, and close off this portal.(**

"What portal?" Koenma asked.

Risty dropped an old, worn, dusty, black covered book onto the table. On the cover were long, flowing letters in an unrecognizable language.

"What is that?" Touya asked.

"Great, now we gotta read." Yusuke muttered.

"I highly doubt any of you will be reading this book." Risty giggled.

"Where did you get that?" Tien asked.

"Oh, Grandma."

Yusuke examined the cover and opened his mouth,

"Don't asked Yusuke." Tien said.

"Why can't he?" Risty flipped back to the cover. "It says 'Koobcegim'"

"Magicbook." Hiei said.

"Yeah, how did you?"

"E'm tnoalf ne oht tnoecni ogiagnil." He replied.

"Cool. Any way, the sub-script says 'Masters Guide to Spellcasting and Summoning'."

She continued flipping through the book.

"Perfect, 'Part Two: Summoning.' Let's see, familiars… advanced spirit guides… Here we go, Portals."

Risty continued muttering to herself while flipping through the book.

"Here's what we need." She began mixing things from various vials in a small, stone bowl. "A little of this, a little of that, mix in some of this… Ow!"

A small red-orange cat had jumped up onto the table and bitten Risty's arm.

What are you thinking! Do you know what could happen if you do this?

"She knows Minahi, she just doesn't care." Tien retorted.

"What could happen?" Risty yelled. "I've already been excommunicated, anyone and everyone who follows the Temples hates me, and I've been guaranteed a spot in Hell. Please, tell me, what more could possibly happen to me?"

You could lose _Their_ favor.

"Please, it's the Temples that think helping humans is sacrilegious."

"What!" Yusuke stood up. "You mean you're getting in trouble for helping people?"

What if they ban you from traveling between the worlds? Could you live with that?

"Yes, I'm getting in trouble for helping humans, as did my mother. I'm sure I can find a loophole Minahi." Risty said, scanning the page and idly wiping her eyes.

"Everyone stand behind me. 'Cegim olcrec, Gnelrews thgel, Rovelod sa orohw ow llew seht thgen'." She spoke in a geltle, flowing language that sounded like a song in a dream.

"I don't know why I didn't bother to learn the ancient language." Tien whispered.

A portal of swirling light appeared in front of the group. Risty reached into the bowl and threw a handful of the mixture into the portal. It shuddered, turned blue, and became stable.

Are you sure about this? 

"Of course!" Risty stepped confidently through the portal, followed by the rest of the group.

They stepped out into a green field. Kurama was the last one through the portal. He landed behind Risty, looked around, and whispered: "Uh-oh."

* * *

Risty: I know it's rude to put a cliffie if I don't know when I'll update. 

Hiei: But please review anyway. So she shuts up.

Risty: The last time I updated no one reviewed. Don't you like me anymore?

Kurama: Maybe they don't think you'll read them.

Risty: Oh. I will! I've been such a good girl I'm finally allowed to check my E-mail. And it only took me the whole summer!

Yusuke: What?

Risty: I was coming on here while I was grounded so that my readers wouldn't be left hanging. I'm really trying to be a good girl now, and schools coming up, so please bear with me.

Kurama: Look at that sad puppy dog face.

Risty/sad puppy dog face/ Please review and keep checking for updates or I'll send Enma-san's crazy friend with a frying pan after you along with my army of adorable, vicious doggy stuffed animals.

Kuwabara: Doggy stuffed animals?

Kurama: Trust me, you don't want to make them mad.

Risty/with sweet smile/ Please review.


	27. Dragons

Risty: I'm back, the fog has lifted, the earth has shifted and raised the gifted!

Hiei: Crap...

Risty: Did you miss me?????

Kuwabara: A little bit yeah...

Yusuke: THAT'S ONLY BECAUSE NO ONE BROUGHT FOOD!!!

NarratorDude: Kurama lays in a corner crying.

Risty: Aw... it's ok... I'm back now...

Kurama/crying/ I had so much time to study... I was finally getting my life back in order!!

Risty: humph OK, so they didn't miss me... Did YOU miss me?

NarratorDude: Of course. Without you I don't exist.

Risty/cries/ I'm sorry! I'm sorry my presence annoys you all/gets better/ Anyway. Thank you to my readers for the extreme support I got while I was away! (or before I went away...) I brought my amazing homemade cookies just for you!

Yusuke: Cookies?

Risty: These are only for people who like me.

Rogue: I like you...

Kuwabara: Where did you come from?

Rogue: Risty's head. When she comes back, I come back.

Risty & Rogue/laugh evilly/

Risty: On to the NEW AND IMPROVED Home: The Bonds of Family! Hit it NarratorDude!

NarratorDude: Risty does not own any YYH characters. She barely owns her own characters... Please do not sue her because she is saving money to go to Italy next year.

Risty: Back to the story!!!

* * *

"Talking" 

_Minahi's Voice_

Kai's Voice

* * *

"Do you believe in love at first sight?" 

"Yeah I'm certain it happens all the time."

* * *

CHAPTER 27: Dragons 

Previously in Home: The Bonds of Family:

Chin, Hagiri, Chu, and Touya had arrived at the Home along with the Spirit Detectives. The group had been given the job of finding the locations of opening portals and finding the machine that was causing them to open. While the group was taking a break at Cedar Point, Koenma told them he had found a girl who could operate the machine that created/closed portals and sent them to protect her. Risty had created a portal allowing them to arrive at Mia's island home.

"Of course!" Risty stepped confidently through the portal, followed by the rest of the group.

They stepped out into a green field. Kurama was the last one through the portal. He landed behind Risty, looked around, and whispered: "Uh-oh."

This Time:

They were surrounded by green, scaly creatures that looked like lizards walking on their hind legs. The creatures hissed at the group and swished their long, whip-like tails.

"Chameleons." Chu stated.

"Cha-what nows?" Yusuke asked.

"Chameleons." Risty explained. "Low-level demons capable of taking on the appearance of anyone or anything. Worthless. The lowest level of Makai scum."

"You dare call us scum?" The tallest chameleon stepped forward.

"Hn. This is the big threat?" Hiei cut down five chameleons in one motion.

Hagiri pulled a handful of erasers from his pocket and took out another six. Kurama's rose whip took out the remainder of the group, leaving only the tallest standing. Risty quickly moved to its side.

"Yes, I call you scum." Risty quickly drew her sword and shoved it through the chameleon's chest. "And now you're dead scum."

"Go Ris." Rogue poked the dead demon with her shoe. "Clean cut, cool."

"Yeah, yeah. Let's go get this kid." Risty wiped off her sword. "Minahi? Will you stay and close up the portals?"

I suppose I must.

"Thank you darling."

The group made their way across the island to the giant house in the center.

"Woo, that's some house." Jin commented.

"Yeah... Ris? Can we move the Home there?" Li-Li asked.

"Sure..."

The group stood in the house's large foyer staring up a grand marble staircase. (how's that for a scene change?)

"So... where is this girl?" Yusuke asked.

"I don't know..." Risty stared blankly up the stairs.

"Do you think Koenma told her we were coming?" Kurama asked.

Kuwabara started walking up the staircase. "Maybe we should go look for her..."

At that moment, an army of chameleons came in the door behind them and crowded the landing at the top of the stairs. A scream pierced the air.

"I'm guessing that's her." Risty drew her swords and faced the wall of demons.

"What's the plan?" Dante had moved to cover her back.

"We gotta get to her. We gotta take care of this scum." The group formed a circle. "Dante, Kurama, you're with me. Jin. Take Li-Li, Brianna, and Ryu. Chu: you got Maddie and Touya. Hiei, Yusuke, take Tien. Hagiri, Kuwabara: watch Rogue. Break apart and find your way to the roof. If you find the girl, take her with. If not, someone else better get her. Got it?" She didn't care if they answered. "GO!"

The group broke apart and slashed their way through the never ending army of chameleons. Risty, Dante, and Kurama sprinted up the stairs, followed by Hagiri, Kuwabara, and Rogue. At the top, they split. Risty's group broke to the left.

After what seemed like hours of slashing through scaly green men, they reached a tower. Here the army stopped. They found themselves in a small room with a strange machine. Risty recognized it from the picture Koenma had shown them.

"That's the thing that makes portals?" she asked incredulously.

"Yes. If you want it, just take it. Please just make them go away."

Dante craned his neck and looked under the desk along the wall. A girl was hiding under it.

"Mia?" he asked.

"Yes." She crawled forward. "Who are you?"

"We're here to save you." Risty grabbed the girl's arm and pulled her up. "We gotta move." She passed her off to Kurama. "Protect her."

Risty and Dante cleared the path to the roof as Kurama followed. Mia kept a tight grip on Kurama the whole way. At the roof, Risty pulled a small shell out of her pocket. Chu and Jin's groups were already there. Li-Li flew across the roof to hug Risty.

"You made it!"

"And you found the girl." Ryu added.

"Yeah." she looked around. "Where's Rogue and them?"

"I don't know." Maddie looked at the ground. "How are we getting out of this then?"

At that moment, Hiei cut down the door to the roof and Yusuke and Rogue followed him through.

"Perfect." Risty raised the shell to her lips and blew.

A rift opened in sky. It glowed all the colors of the rainbow. As suddenly as it had appeared, it was blocked out by a massive black shape. A black dragon with long spikes all down its back and tail emerged from the rip in the sky.

"Kai!" Dante screamed.

"My favorite way to travel." Rogue commented.

"Call the clan!" Risty yelled as the dragon approached.

He stretched out his neck, reaching his head toward the sky, opened his mouth, and roared. The sound shook the group to their bones. Mia began crying. Another rift opened. This time, many dragons burst from it. They came in various shapes and colors.

Risty took Mia's hand. "You're gonna have to trust me." She yelled over the rush of wind from the dragons' wings. "On three!" She yelled. "Three!"

She pushed Mia over the edge of the roof as Kurama, Dante, and the members of the Home leapt into the air. The others exchanged worried glances. Suddenly, chameleons poured out of the door. They took their chances with the dragons.

As each person took to the air, a dragon caught it in its claws and placed them on its back. Hiei was picked up by a black snake-like dragon, landing gently on it's smooth back. Risty sat at the top of Kai's neck, holding the two horns that sprouted from his head.

"You're a life-saver." She told him, kissing his head.

Of course. Just be thankful the clan accepted the strangers as riders.

Each member of the Home had been grabbed by a dragon they'd ridden before. Dragons were very picky about who they allowed to ride them.

"Put me down! Put me down!"

Risty looked down. Kai was holding Mia loosely in his claws. Risty laughed.

"Look down darling. There's nowhere for you to go."

Mia looked down at the ground rushing beneath them. She squeaked and held tightly to Kai.

"So we're taking her with us?" Kurama called from the back of a dark blue dragon named Raven. Her breed had no hind legs, but made up for it with extreme air-speeds. Risty could tell it annoyed her to fly slow to allow the humans to talk.

"Yeah." She nodded at Raven. "See you at Home."

Each dragon took that as leave to travel at their own pace and the group quickly disbanded.

Risty looked down at Mia. "It is so tempting to just let you go..."

The girl cringed and held on tighter as Risty laughed.

* * *

Risty: Sorry it's kinda... 

Hiei: Bad?

Risty: cries Sorry! It's been so longer I barely remember my own characters!

Kurama/hugs/ It's OK. We can't hate you forever.

Yusuke: We can't?

Kurama: Considering she controls what we say...

NarratorDude: Yusuke becomes very creeped out and walks away. I've actually kinda missed this job...

Risty: REALLY??? You make me so happy/hugs/

NarratorDude/turns into a frog/ There're no frogs in the zodiac!

Risty: There are in mine.

Kurama/bows/ Please excuse the bad Fruits Basket reference. She can't control herself.

Risty: If you missed me: review. If you just met me but like me: review. If you didn't miss me: review. If you just met me and hate me: WHY?????

Good night!


End file.
